


The Seduction of an Enemy

by carolelained



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolelained/pseuds/carolelained
Summary: Usual Mulder and Krycek violence, sex and romance xxMerry Christmas everyone 2016





	

The Seduction of an Enemy

By CarolelaineD

  
It was a beautiful warm day and far too warm to be stuck indoors, yet here I was in the basement and alone as usual. Scully had decided to take a week off work and I’d not heard from her, maybe after work I’d call at her place and check that all’s okay.

I guess my biggest problem at the moment was boredom, every single case seemed to just be a waste of time lately. Well I was good and remained here for a couple more hours, but I knew that was it and I’d have to call it a day or lose what sanity I had left.

I would go home and take a cold shower, then after I sorted myself out I’d go and visit Scully. I was paying no attention at all as I entered the garage, shit it was only at the last minute I noticed him knelt down by my car. I crept up behind him slowly and placed my gun at the base of his spine, I then decided to release the safety catch.

“Put your hands above your head and stand up slowly.”

Fuck the light was out in this part, however it only took me a few seconds to realize which rat I’d caught up to no good as usual.

“Hands on the car and spread them Krycek, come on I’m sure you still remember the drill. Try anything at all and I will shoot you, believe me I’m in no mood to play your games today, or at all for that matter.”

“Hey good to see you too Mulder...”

“I’ve warned you so just shut the fuck up.”

I started to pat him down in my search for weapons, as always Krycek delivered the usual array of weapons.

“Maybe I should just arrest you and have done with it.”

“And say what Mulder? You know that Spender would have me out within minutes.”

I grabbed him by his hair and yanked his head back hard, I couldn’t miss the tears in his eyes as they watered.

“One day I’ll fuck you over good and proper Krycek.”

“Ha, in your dreams Mulder.”

I couldn’t resist smacking the infuriating man around the head, I then just carried on with my search of his body. It wasn’t long before I felt something in his jeans pocket, shit as I put my hand in his pocket I also noticed something else. It would appear that this was turning him on and making him hard.

“I always thought you were a sadistic prick, it doesn’t take much to get you hard does it Krycek?”

“Fuck you Mulder, for your information I was here to meet a hot date.”

“So Krycek you just happened to be hanging around my car, you’re so full of shit and that’s what makes it all unbelievable.”

“Go screw yourself Mulder.”

“What do we have here, to me this looks just like a tracking device?”

I kicked the back of his knees causing him to fall to the ground, I then decided to also smack his head against my car. Well I did have to show him just who the Boss around here was, also the man brought everything upon himself anyway.

“What the fuck was that for? Shit I was cooperating.”

I totally blanked him as I retrieved my cuffs, I then calmly cuffed him to the handle of my car door.

“Well as you’re not been too helpful I’ll have to take a look myself.”

I bent down and felt around under my car, it took less than a minute for me to find what he’d planted.

“So what do we have here Krycek?”

“It’s not what you think.”

“Yeah right, why was you planning to follow me anyway?”

“Just drop it Mulder.”

“Like fuck I will, I want answers and I want them right now, if you know what’s good for you you’ll answer me.”

“Fuck you.”

“Wrong answer Krycek, I guess you hadn’t expected me to find the tracker had you? Only if you had done it a few minutes earlier, well then I wouldn’t have even known it existed. I see that technology changes fast, I just didn’t expect to find it in your hands that’s all.”

“What the hell do I care about technology Mulder?”

“You don’t even know what you have here do you? Maybe I should just keep the tracker along with everything else?”

“Fuck that, I have to return it later or Spender will kill me.”

“Well you see that’s not my problem Krycek.”

“Look just fuckin arrest me or let me go Mulder.”

“First we are going to have a little chat, but it’s way too hot and I need to get a drink first.”

I opened the trunk of my car and retrieved a couple of bottles of water, it was lucky that I always carried a few bottles just in case.

I opened the bottle and enjoyed the cool feel as it went down my throat, I notice however that Krycek looked really desperate now.

“So you really think I should just let you go?”

“Yeah as you have nothing on me anyway and you can’t prove what I was doing.”

“You have a valid point there, this water feels so good, sorry did you want a bottle too Krycek?”

“Yeah you could do.”

I opened the bottle and handed it to Krycek.

“If I let you go I will be keeping your stuff for now, also I don’t want to see you near me or my car ever again. Actually I don’t even want to see you near the Hoover or my home either.”

“Fine okay then just let me go.”

“Just let me finish my drink then as I need it.”

Suddenly Krycek started coughing and spluttering on the water, I noticed his face was also going bright red too.

“Hey are you okay?”

“Yeah, it just went down the wrong way that’s all.”

“Right come on then move, you’re lucky that I’m feeling in a generous mood today.”

I unfastened the cuffs and just watched him, he stood up and started to rub his extremely red wrist.

“I’m going to give you two minutes, disappear now or I will arrest you.”

I just stood there with a smile on my face and watched, Krycek took off as fast as he could out of the garage.

XXXXXXXXXX

I couldn’t believe that Mulder had caught me, hell actually I was more surprised that he’d just let me go. Even though I knew I would have a lot of explaining to do, especially when Spender found out about the missing tracker and microchip.

I guess that I’d have to risk going back to Mulders at some point and soon, I would have to get it back along with everything else that he took from me.

Shit so it turned out that the tracker was the most advanced out there, it was one of the smallest in the world and undetectable by scanners. On top of that there was also the expense of the thing, Spender would make me pay for it one way or another.

However there was no way that I could face Mulder just yet, I’d rather give it a couple of days for him to cool off and then risk going there.

Okay I forgot that it’s Agent Mulder I’m talking about, he’ll never cool off at all when it comes down to me. Maybe if I laid low I could just bluff Spender for now, all I would need was some time to collect my stuff.

I decided my best bet would be to return to my own apartment, I really didn’t like the idea of been out without a gun as I felt like a sitting duck. I decided to call at a liquor store on my way home if that’s what it was, I have a boyfriend that I love to a certain degree.

Okay I love his looks more than anything, the man is the spitting image of Fox Mulder.  
See my partner was Moody by name and moody by nature at times, Hank’s bisexual and has an extremely high sex drive and could never be faithful to just one person.

I knew all about his other bed partners out there, yet like an idiot I never mentioned it or kicked him out.

Well I finally got home to find myself alone as usual, Hank would be out there fucking anyone that would have him. Fuck I knew that deep down I should really kick him out, in all honesty I was afraid to be alone and have no one.

Also I guess that to him I was his meal ticket, I provided a roof over his head and a body to fuck whenever he wanted it. But who the hell was I really? I was a fuckin nobody with nothing at all that’s what.

I decided that it was time to get pissed and stop thinking so much, maybe I could just think about Mulder as he was my favourite pastime in life. I opened up a cupboard to get a glass out and for what, just to get assaulted by packages falling out and hitting me.

Surprise they all belonged to Hank, God help me if they ever decided to do a drug raid on this place. I would be the one to get locked up as it was my place, maybe I would have to try and convince him to keep them somewhere else.

I decided that I couldn’t be bothered and just grabbed the bottle, who the hell needed a glass anyway. I walked into the room and put some music on low, I then just went and collapsed down onto the couch.

After a few mouthfuls I started to relax somewhat, I just sat there and thought back to earlier on with Mulder. To a certain extent he was like the clean version of Hank, well almost.

Even though Hank would be pissed if he knew as he believed he was the only one, he believed I’d always be here and maybe he was right about that.

I drank over half the bottle and felt totally relaxed now, maybe I could now finally grab some sleep and forget about everything for a while. I was drifting off into a peaceful sleep, well shit that was until I felt someone shake me.

“Come on honey wake up as I’m home.”

“I’m trying to get some sleep here.”

“Come on Alex you know that you want me…”

“No Hank I just want to be left alone.”

Shit the sudden hard slap on my ass fully woke me up, great now I felt sick from the sudden movement.

“Fuck you Hank.”

“Yeah right! You’re too fuckin drunk to fuck anyone Alex.”

“Just leave me alone then.”

“No it’s okay as I planned to just fuck you anyway, bedroom now unless you want an even harder slap?”

“Fine, but the minute I’m in bed I’ll just fall asleep anyway.”

“That’s okay as it’s your body I want and not your brain.”

“You bastard.”

“Hey you know that you love me really…”

“Yeah I’ve been thinking about that a lot lately.”

“You think way too much Alex, you just need to loosen up a bit more Babe.”

Suddenly Hank grabbed me by the hand and pulled me up, once in the bedroom he pushed me down onto the waiting bed. He was on top of me in seconds and it didn’t take long for him to undress me, it took him even less time to remove all of his own clothes.

“Wasn’t it your lucky day Hank?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Hank Moody goes out and doesn’t get fucked, shit that really must be an X File or something.”

“You’re drunk Alex, also for your information I’ve had a rather productive day.”

“So why the hell come back here then?”

“Because you’re just so easy Alex, I can wrap you around my little finger whenever I want.”

“Yeah well maybe I’ve had enough.”

Great I knew he was right, I only had to look at myself here naked and drunk to realize that.

“You’ll never have had enough of me.”

“Is that what you really think Hank?”

“Alex it’s unbelievable just how much of a slut you really are.”

“Take a good look in the fuckin mirror, right Hank just get the fuck off me right now.”

“You love me Alex…”

As he entered me I suddenly felt so alone, good old Alex who’ll always be here to be walked all over.

XXXXXXXXXX

Once Alex had fucked off I drove home, I shoved all of his things into a drawer and went for a shower. Then when I was fully dressed I grabbed my car keys, maybe I would go and surprise Scully for a change.

I drove over there and parked my car up, great now I was starting to wonder if this was really a good idea. The last time I had surprised her she was not happy in the slightest with me turning up, it wasn't my fault that she had that stupid beauty mask on.

Well, I guess I was here now so I might as well go see her. I took the stairs two at a time to her apartment, however I was surprised when I received no answer at all.

I waited five minutes then decided to use the key I had, I figured it would be better to wait inside rather than sat out here looking suspicious.

It was only after I sat that I heard the noise, I couldn't make out if it was voices or just some noise in the distance. Great now I have images of Donny and Tooms stuck in my head, I pulled my gun and went towards the bedroom door to help her.

I decided that I would listen for a couple more minutes just to be sure, I held my breath for only a few seconds before kicking the door open.

“Jesus Mulder, do you mind…”

“Shit I’m sorry Scully.”

“Mulder just lock the door on your way out will you… I’ll speak to you tomorrow at work.”

“Yeah okay Scully.”

With that said I shut the door and left, shit how was I supposed to know she’d have someone here in bed with her. Well to be honest it didn’t look like they were doing a lot of sleeping, I believe it looked a bit too energetic for that.

I drove back home and decided to call it a night, for some reason I suddenly felt really alone and felt jealous of Scully. Well nothing changed and I fell asleep on my couch as usual, however morning seemed to come back around real fast. 

In some ways I felt embarrassed at having to face Scully after last night. I must admit it pleased me to arrive at work and in the basement before her, shit then I realized she might be late and could have been up with her new friend.

When she finally showed up she looked exhausted, while I just smiled at her and never mentioned last night at all.

“You look tired there Scully.”

“Yes well some of us do have a social life Mulder.”

“Hey I could have someone if it was what I wanted.”

“Mulder are you even capable of dating anyone? Unless of course it was an alien and then you’d get along like a house on fire.”

“That’s a bit harsh Scully.”

“Mulder when did you last date anyone? All you talk about is the X Files and aliens.”

“Scully I’ll have you know I could seduce anyone I wanted.”

“Like hell you could Mulder.”

“Look Scully, shit I could seduce my own enemy if that was what I chose.”

“Fine Mulder is that a challenge I hear?”

“Yeah okay I’m man enough to accept the challenge, I’ll prove to you that I can do it and aren’t lying.”

“Don’t you want to know exactly what my challenge is first Mulder?”

“No you choose someone and I’ll do it no matter what or who it is.”

“Fine give me a minute to think then.”

“Have I got to do it in a certain time?”

“A hot blooded male, who I might add is also very good looking… I could say a day, but I’ll be generous Mulder and give you a whole month to seduce them.”

“Fine, okay then so do you have anyone in mind?”

“Well for one I’ve seen some of your videos, also the magazines you keep in your desk.”

“When did you see them?”

“I was only looking for a pencil, anyway I’m basically saying that I know and have known for a while.”

“Known what?”

“Mulder don’t play dumb with me, I know that you’re gay and prefer men.”

“What and that doesn’t bother you?”

“No Mulder it doesn’t bother me at all, so I just thought you’d be better off seducing a man that’s all.”

“Yeah okay but who?”

“Well I thought about Skinner but he’s our boss, I don’t want you to end up losing your job over it.”

“Yeah true, okay so not Skinner then.”

“No far too risky, then you were the one who said you could even seduce your own enemy.”

“Yeah and the point is…”

“I then thought about Spender, but then realized he could be blood related.”

“Yeah true, all I can say is thank fuck you never chose him as the thought alone makes me sick.”

“So you have to understand that I gave this a lot of thought, I didn’t just choose anyone Mulder.”

“Scully don’t keep me in suspense any longer, come on who is it?”

“He’s young, good looking and he’s also your worst enemy.”

“Scully believe me I have a lot of enemies out there.”

“Alex Krycek, you have one month to seduce him Mulder.”

I could tell by her face that she was deadly serious about it, I was just surprised as she hated Krycek.

“Fine I accept the challenge Scully.”

Shit I had no idea how the hell I’d do this, Alex Krycek hated me with a passion and would never believe I wanted him like that. He would just believe that it was a trap and that I was using him.

“Yeah but he might not turn up for months Scully, shit you know how he can just disappear and reappear later.”

“He’ll show up sooner or later Mulder, bad pennies always do.”

“Thanks for that Scully.”

“My pleasure Mulder.”

Suddenly something occurred to me, after work I’d need to go home and then pay the gunmen a visit. Maybe there might be an easy way to find Krycek after all, then all that would be left was to seduce my enemy Alex Krycek.

XXXXXXXXXX

I guess after the vodka and rough sex I slept well, I woke to find Hank sprawled out on top of me in the large bed. Well at least he was still asleep which was good, now all I had to do was get out of bed without waking him up. I slowly moved towards the edge of the bed, shit that was when Hank grabbed hold of my wrist.

“Alex just where are you going so early?”

“Hank I have to go to work.”

“It can wait a bit longer, I want to make love and prove how much I really do want you Alex!”

“If you really want me it has to be just me, you can’t really want me Hank when you always need everyone else.”

“Alex you know that I have a really high sex drive, shit and half the time you’re not even here.”

“It’s not my fault that I have to work.”

“How do I know you’re not out fucking everyone else?”

“You bastard, just fuck off Hank and go.”

I tried pushing Hank away without any success, guess part of me loves him but I need more in life.

“Alex you know that you like it rough.”

“Yeah that’s why I wish just I was good enough for you.”

“Fine I promise that I’ll try harder this time.”

I knew that he meant well and would try, but I also knew all he ever thought about was sex.

“Fine, just give me a kiss then as I have to go.”

“God you’re gorgeous Alex.”

“Shit you will say anything if it gets you what you want.”

“Alex I really mean it, I guess that’s why I can’t let you go.”

“So you’re with me just for my looks then?”

“I love you for many reasons, now come on let’s have less talking Lover.”

Suddenly Hank was going down the bed, it wasn’t long before he had my cock deep down his throat. Fuck all I knew was that he was really turning me on, shit then I suddenly felt his finger as it entered my ass.

“Jesus Hank slow down or I’ll come.”

Well he totally ignored me and just carried on, oh shit I was really on the verge of having an orgasm. My breathing changed and I knew that I had to come, shit that was when Hank pulled his warm mouth away from me.

“Shit Hank you can’t stop now.”

“Just hang on in there Alex.”

I watched as he grabbed the lube and a condom, Hank knew that it was the only way I’d let him penetrate me. He’d had way too many sexual partners, shit I didn’t want some sexual disease or something.

Suddenly he had two fingers inside me and was scissoring them, I knew he wouldn’t stretch me too much as I’d want to feel him.  
I guess that I liked the pain as he entered me hard, to a certain degree it made me feel really wanted.

Soon he’d decided I was ready, I soon screamed out in pain and pleasure as he entered me. Fuck he started working up a rhythm and I was in heaven, also I really wanted to come now. As he pounded my ass hard he grabbed hold of my rock hard erection, I knew that this was all going to be over real fast.

“Alex come for me Babe.”

“Jesus I love you Hank.”

Soon I was seeing many stars as I came hard, it was only a minute later that Hank also found release.

“Hey I love you too Babe, come on I think we both need to get a shower.”

“Yeah true.”

We showered together and it took longer than planned, Hank couldn’t keep his hands off me and was already hard again.

“You can have a wank, shit I really have to go to work Hank.”

“Yeah okay then.”

We walked into the bedroom together, shit then suddenly Hank was pushing me down onto the bed again.

“Shit I really haven’t got time for this.”

“Just lay there gorgeous, believe me this really will only take a minute.”

Shit he wasn’t lying either, I couldn’t believe it when he just jerked off all over my clean body.

“Thanks Hank, shit I’d only just had a shower and will be late now.”

I went into the bathroom and made sure I washed all the semen off, then I started to dress in my jeans and a clean tee shirt. Hank was fully dressed long before me, he was just wearing his usual casual clothes.

“So what are your plans for the day then Hank?”

“I have to go and see a publisher, hopefully by the end of the day I’ll have my new book sorted out.”

“Will you be back later on?”

“Yeah I should be back early evening, what about you Alex?”

“I don’t know yet, I have to face Spender and tell him I’ve lost some stuff of his.”

“How did you manage that then?”

“An F.B.I agent caught me and decided to confiscate it.”

“Would this be the same agent as usual? The one you claim to be my double?”

“Well he is, he’s just more stuck up I guess.”

“Yeah well don’t you be getting any ideas Alex.”

“Fuck you Hank, you can prove to me that you really can be faithful. As for Fox Mulder, shit he wouldn’t even look at the likes of me twice.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Yeah apparently he prefers to hit me all the time, I’m nothing but low life scum to him.”

“Yeah well you keep it that way.”

Hank gave me a kiss and soon left, it wasn’t long after that when I was also ready to get a move on. I grabbed my spare gun as I’d need one with me, shit now I had to decide just what I was going to do.

Did I go and pay Spender a visit, or did I try my luck with Mulder and at his apartment. Maybe I might be able to just get the stuff back, that way Spender would never have to even know I’d lost it.

XXXXXXXXXX

I finished up at work and then drove home, I then pulled out all the things that I’d taken off Krycek and then went to see the gunmen. I was really hoping that they could give me some advice, after all technology was one of their specialities. I had Langley open up the door and let me inside, it also appeared that he was here alone.

“Hey Langley how’s it going?”

“Fine man, so what brings you out this way then?”

“I’ve got something and I’m hoping you can show me how it works.”

“I’ll have a look for you, what is it anyway?”

“It’s a tracking device.”

“Cool let’s have a look at it then.”

I handed Langley the device and he turned it on straight away.

“Look Mulder it has a small screen and displays a map, that little red dot shows the location of the tracker.”

“So where is it right now then?”

“The tracker shows a McDonalds just outside D.C, Mulder what have you got the tracker attached to?”

“Not what but who Langley, I gave it to Krycek in a bottle of water to swallow. He was pissing me off so I offered him some water and dropped it in the bottle.”

“Cool dude.”

“I figured it would eventually work through his system anyway.”

“Mulder this is state of the art, let’s just say it’s worth a lot of money.”

“So Cancerman will be pissed off now he’s lost it…”

“You could say that, it won’t work its way through his system any time soon though.”

“Why what do you mean?”

“The little bug will have attached itself to his insides, you will have maybe around three months use before it dislodges itself.”

“So I get to follow him for the next three months then, well that’s interesting.”

“Yeah but there’s more Mulder.”

“Like what?”

“This shows you where he is right now, look at what happens when I plug it into a computer.”

I sat and watched as an even larger map appeared, also some writing and other stuff.

“So what’s all this then?”

“This Mulder will show you everywhere that he’s been in the past twenty four hours, look he already hit a liquor store straight after leaving you at the Hoover. Afterwards he went to this address here, it also appears that he stayed at that location all night.”

“So that might just be the rats’ lair then…”

“Well either that or he spent the night out somewhere.”

“So it will be easy enough for even me to use then?”

“Mulder just plug it in and it will automatically load, even a child would be able to use it.”

“Yeah a rich kid at that.”

I thanked Langley and drove back home, once there I plugged the device into my own computer. It appeared that Krycek had left the McDonalds and was now heading towards Alexandria. I watched the little dot on the monitor as if flashed; well it was then that I realized he was heading over here. Maybe he thought he could steal the tracker back.

I shut my computer down so he wouldn’t see, I then went and sat on the couch and waited for him to show up. Soon I heard him outside as he picked the lock, within seconds he was inside and had the door closed behind him. The look of shock on his face was priceless; I just calmly sat there with my gun pointed at his head.

“Shit Mulder, what the hell are you doing here?”

“It may surprise you Alex, but I live here and should be asking you that question.”

“Why are you calling me Alex?”

“Jesus how many questions? Just sit down there and be a good boy.”

“Like hell am I going to just sit there Mulder.”

“Alex just do it, that or I’ll put a bullet in you right now.”

I watched as he slowly edged towards the couch, he made sure he sat as far away from me as possible.

“Fine I’ve done as you asked, so come on now what?”

“You ask way too many fuckin questions, maybe I want to know why the hell you see fit to break into my apartment.”

“Shit Mulder I just need my stuff.”

“What stuff would that be Alex?”

“You know exactly what fuckin stuff, shit I haven’t got time for this.”

I got up and went to my desk, I also made sure that I never took my eyes of Alex for a single minute. I retrieved his gun from the drawer; I then went and sat back on the couch really close to him.

“Would you like a drink Alex?”

“Hell has someone spiked your water again Mulder?”

“No I’ve just come to realize a few things, things about you Alex.”

“Such as?”

“I never realized before just how good looking you are.”

“You’re definitely on something Mulder, look have you got my stuff or not?”

“I’m totally sane, well as sane as I get. I’m afraid I destroyed everything except for your gun Alex.”

“Fine just hand me it and I’ll be gone.”

“Hey you owe me Alex, you’re the one who came into my apartment unannounced.”

“Shit Mulder I really don’t know what you want?”

“I want you.”

“You must be doing some sort of drugs or something.”

“No I’m clean Alex in more ways than one, I know we haven’t always seen eye to eye but…”

“But nothing, you hate me Mulder so stop playing with my fuckin head.”

“You’re a right spoilsport Alex.”

“Fuck you Mulder, either give me the gun or keep it as I’m out of here.”

I ejected the bullets and handed them to him first, I then ran my hand along his groin as I passed him the gun.

“What the fuck?”

I’d never seen Alex Krycek move so fast in my life.

XXXXXXXXXX

I backed away from Mulder as fast as I could, I got as far as the door when he decided to speak.

“Make sure you come back soon Alex, I swear that this is fate and meant to be.”

With that I just walked out and slammed the door behind me, there was no way that was usual Mulder behaviour. Fuck Spender as he could wait until tomorrow, I decided that I’d just go back home for the rest of the day as I was rather shook up.

Maybe I might just make a quick trip to buy some more vodka, shit I felt so unbalanced at the moment and needed a stiff drink to calm me down.

I finally had the vodka and then I drove home, all I wanted now was to get drunk and forget about everything. I had to admit that I was surprised to see Hanks’ car parked outside, I felt the hood of the car and it was cold.

He’d told me that he wouldn’t be back until sometime later on tonight, maybe his agent had gone and cancelled yet again.

I opened the door and heard some voices, it was then that I realized they were coming from our bedroom and were rather loud. Fuck surely Hank wouldn’t do this again, it was only a few hours ago he’d promised me that he’d be faithful.

Shit now I felt far more betrayed than ever by him, I was the idiot that had honestly believed he loved me. I went over to the door and opened it real slow, there in our bed that we shared was Hank.

The trouble was he appeared not to be alone, he had some young girl that looked well under age in bed with him.  
Neither of them had even noticed me stood there, I remained and just watched as he carried on fucking her.

Finally I turned and walked out slamming the door behind me, I then went and sat in the kitchen with my bottle of vodka. Shortly afterwards I heard the apartment door close, I guessed that it was his fancy bit leaving.

I was already half way through the bottle when Hank finally entered; all I wanted was to be left alone with my vodka.

“Alex talk to me please.”

“What the fuck do you want me to say?”

“Look I’m really sorry; she came about a writing assignment and wanted me to help her.”

“Yeah and you really gave her just what she needed.”

“Alex Babe…”

“Fuck you Hank, in our own fuckin home and in the fuckin bed that we share together.”

“I know that I’m an idiot, I guess that things just got out of hand and went too far.”

“Yeah well now you can get your stuff and get the hell out of here, go on just fuck off Hank.”

“Alex please, you know it’s just the drink talking Babe.”

“Believe me it’s not the drink, you swore only this morning that you’d be faithful. Well I guess I am the idiot for even believing you, all you did was lie to me as usual.”

“Alex I do love you, it’s just hard because of my high sex drive.”

“Don’t you dare use that as an excuse Hank, just fuck off and we can talk when I’m sober.”

“Thanks’ Babe.”

“I said we’d talk Hank, I never said I’d change my mind.”

“Look if it makes you happy I’ll go to a motel for the night?”

“Good you do that.”

Hank came over expecting he could give me a kiss goodbye, however I just turned the other way and refused. I sat there and waited until I heard the door close and him to leave, then all I did was go back to drinking my vodka.

It wasn’t that long before I’d drank the entire bottle, I finally must have just passed out where I sat. However soon I landed on the floor hard and was bewildered, well until I looked up and saw Spender with Cardinal.

“Alex we can do this the easy way or the hard way, all I want is what belongs to me.”

“I don’t have it anymore.”

“Where is it then?”

“I don’t know, hold on I’ll get my crystal ball…”

“You’re nothing but a filthy drunk with a smart mouth, don’t waste my time or Luis here can deal with you.”

“Mulder has it, there so now you can just go and leave me the fuck alone.”

“You’re a liar.”

“I swear that he has it, he took it off me when I was trying to plant it.”

“I bet you sold it like everything else you touch, right Luis you know what to do with him.”

“Yes Sir.”

Suddenly Luis was on me, he then went on to pull a mask tight over my head. I started to panic and hyperventilate real bad and clawed at it, however the bastard soon had my hands tied behind my back with a cable tie.

I felt myself pulled up and onto my feet, it wasn’t long before I realized I’d been shoved into a car. I’d say by the bumps that I’d been put in the trunk, suddenly the car came to a stop and I was placed inside a helicopter.

Upon landing sometime later I was dragged out and shoved to the cold ground, I had a really bad feeling about all of this, even worse was when Luis removed the mask and I realized where I was.

“I brought you here as I thought you might like it.”

“God no please don’t leave me here, look I told you where it is so what more can I do?”

“You’re a liar, tell me the truth and I might let you go.”

I knew the bastard wouldn’t believe Mulder had it, however I couldn’t cope here in the silo once again.

“Fine I sold it if that makes you happy.”

“You don’t deserve to be a part of mankind Alex, you do nothing but steal and lie to get what you want.”

“Look who’s talking…”

God I had a big mouth and all that got me was a kick in the ribs and a few punches.

“Come on Luis it’s time we left Alex alone.”

“You can’t leave me here.”

“Goodbye Alex, oh and by the way there won’t be an alien to leave the door open this time.”

I could do nothing but accept my fate, eventually I was lucky and passed out from the vodka and the beating.

XXXXXXXXXX

I had to admit that Alex was sexy when he was flustered, however he’d refused to hang around any longer for me to do more. I knew that I was going to have my work cut out with him, Alex wasn’t going to trust me anytime soon regarding how I felt towards him.

I plugged the tracking device back into my computer, it also appeared that Alex had a thing for alcohol. That was twice now that he’d called in to a liquor store within as many days, so it appeared he’d called at the store and then gone straight home from here.

Then there was nothing, no activity at all for a good couple of hours or more. Apparently it had then started moving once more, a short journey to a private air field.

The tracker then showed no activity at all for the next ten minutes, I was really starting to wonder just what he was up to now.

Yet after it started moving again the location was North Dakota, it had only taken two hours so it had to be by plane. This was becoming an even bigger mystery by the minute, why the fuck would anyone want to go there as there was nothing worth going for.

Well I should do less thinking and go to bed, I did have to go to work in the morning after all. The next morning I never even had time to check on Alex, I was up late and really late by the time I arrived at work.

Well my saving grace was that Scully was at Quantico for the day, I wouldn’t be expected to answer her hundred and one questions regarding Alex. Maybe I’d just have to admit that I was a failure, shit maybe Alex Krycek wasn’t even gay.

Fuck I realized that neither I nor Scully had thought this out too well, I would swear though that he’d flirted with me back when we were partners.

Hell maybe it had just been some sort of hero worship after all, the poor bloke might just be totally straight and disgusted with my actions. I thought about what I was going to do about it after work was over, see just what I could dig up about a certain rat.

Well I had the place that I believed to be his home, either that or it was a place he spent a lot of his time. When work was finally over I drove straight over to the address I had, well at least I knew that Alex was far away at the moment.

It didn’t take me long to get inside after picking the lock, the place appeared to be rather clean and empty. When I reached the kitchen there was a chair knocked over and an empty vodka bottle on the table, I then decided I’d check out the bedroom while I was here.

This room was totally different from the rest of the apartment, the room was a total mess and the bed was unmade. I could smell sex in the room, yet it was the photo on the nightstand that caught my attention the most.

It appeared that maybe Alex was gay after all, yet it was like I was looking into a mirror and seeing myself. Shit it appeared that his boyfriend was my double, maybe Alex did fancy me somewhat after all.

I placed the photo back and decided to leave, I would go back home and see whereabouts Alex was now.  
Well it appeared that he was still in North Dakota, according to the tracker he’d been there over twenty four hours now.

Shit then it hit me how stupid I was, Alex had even told me himself that Spender would be pissed off with him. I had to admit that this was the sort of thing that cancerous bastard would do.

Suddenly I really didn’t want anything to happen to Alex, right now I couldn’t even explain my own feelings to myself.  
I phoned the airline to get a ticket, it appeared that all planes were booked up for the next couple of days.

I figured it would take about twenty four hours of straight driving to get there. Fine I would drive half way and then sleep for a couple of hours, either way I knew it would be faster than waiting for a seat on a plane.

I shoved a few things I might need into a bag, I then decided to grab my gun and badge just in case. The first thing I did was some shopping for essentials, I bought some pre packed sandwiches and some bottled water, I even threw in some chocolate for good measure.  
Once that was all done I called at a pharmacy, I bought some basic meds and some fluid replacement drinks. Finally I was on the road and on my way, I put the radio on to try and make the time move faster.

By the time I’d drove ten hours I was exhausted, I looked to see that it was now four in the morning. I guess when I thought about it, hell I’d been awake almost twenty four hours myself and shouldn’t be driving.

I found somewhere that I could pull over, once I’d reclined the seat I was out like a light. It was daylight when I finally opened my eyes again, I checked my watch to find I’d been asleep for over six hours. I knew that I’d need to get myself back on the road soon; it was already nearly forty eight hours since Alex reached that silo.

I had to admit that the next ten hours really dragged, shit it then took me another hour to locate the silos. It had been two and a half days that Alex had been here now, for all I knew he might even already be dead.

Finally I managed to locate a silo that had a locked door; there was a giant turning wheel to release the door. I had to admit that it was hard turning it on my own, whoever had closed it didn’t want it opening in a hurry.

Finally the door creaked and swung wide open, however it was pitch black inside and I could see fuck all. I pulled out my torch and shone it around the silo, even the torch struggled to penetrate the oppressive gloom.

I noticed that nothing at all stirred inside, also the silo felt damp and it was really hard to breathe. I decided to shine the torch around once more to be sure. I was starting to believe I’d had a wasted trip coming out here, it was only then at the last minute that I saw something.

I aimed the torch light into the far corner; there I could only just make out the shape of a person. I rushed over and shone the torch down towards the ground, there lay Alex unconscious. The first thing I did was bend down and feel for a pulse, it appeared he was still alive if only just.

I knew that I had to get him out of this cold damp place, that or he’d end up dead soon enough. It took some doing but finally I managed to get him belted into my car, I then put my foot down and drove to the nearest motel.

XXXXXXXXXX

I managed to open my eyes a couple of times, however I just felt severely starved and dehydrated. Both times I’d realized that I was still trapped inside the silo, however sometime later I woke and knew something was different.

This time I realized I must be close to death, especially as I was now starting to hallucinate too. Someone was trying to remove all of my clothes; I forced my eyes open to see that Hank had come for me.

“Hank how did you know?”

“We can talk later as you’re dehydrated, also I need to get you undressed as your clothes stink real badly.”

Soon I felt myself floating in warm water, however I remembered very little after that. As the next time I opened my eyes I was in a bed, I felt really relaxed but could still hardly talk.

“Come on Alex you need some fluids inside you, that or I’ll have no choice but to take you to a hospital.”

“Fine I’ll do my best then.”

“Good then you can get some more rest.”

“Hank how did you manage to find me out here?”

“It was just sheer luck, hey less talking and just get some sleep.”

“Will you lay here with me for a while, at least until I fall asleep?”

“If I do that I’ll fall asleep too.”

“Please Hank, let me believe you care even if you don’t.”

“Okay Alex I’ll lay with you for a while, you may not think I care but I do.”

I felt Hank get into the bed beside me, I knew he didn’t love me and I just felt so alone at the moment. I couldn’t help but move towards his warm body just to be held, I then felt his arm go around me and he soon held me close.

“Please just go to sleep now.”

“I’ll try.”

I dreamt of how things used to be between us, to a certain degree I’d always been second best to the other main person in his life. I knew that Hank was still in love with his ex, the one that had given him a daughter and only child.

In my dream I let him go and be free, deep down I knew that it was the right thing to do. However now I was all alone again as usual, well I guess I always ended up alone sooner or later.

Soon my dreams started to turn into a nightmare, suddenly everyone hated me and wanted me dead. Then there was Spender, shit he wouldn’t stop going on about the tracking device I no longer had.

Suddenly everyone was chasing me, I ran as fast as I could away from them all, I never even realized where I was going until it was too late. There in front of me looming up large was the silo.

I could either face the angry mob behind me, that or hide away in the cold dark silo. I came to the conclusion that I didn’t really have a choice in the matter, however once inside I heard someone seal the silo door behind me.

Suddenly I couldn’t breathe and started to panic, then I started screaming until I felt someone shake me.

“Alex come on wake up, hey it’s just a dream.”

“More like a fuckin nightmare, god I’m so sorry for waking you Hank…”

“Look just try and go back to sleep, you should be well enough to travel come morning and then we can take you somewhere better than this.”

“Yeah okay, shit I just realized that I’ve got no clothes on.”

“Yeah sorry about that.”

“So where are my clothes Hank?”

“Look you were in a bad way Alex, I was left with no choice other than to cut them away.”

“Yeah okay, I guess I must have smelt a bit ripe and I can’t even remember how long I was in there this time?”

“Maybe about three days in total, have you any idea how you got there?”

“Spender, he left me there to die because I’m useless and fucked up yet again.”

“Hey I don’t think that you’re useless at all.”

“Yeah but I’m not good enough for you though am I Hank?”

“Look please just sleep, in a few hours I will discuss everything with you.”

“Yeah okay then.”

I just lay there thinking about what would happen now, how safe would I be once Spender realized I’d survived the silo? I finally drifted in and out of sleep once more, then suddenly the image of someone else popped into my head.

Great now I was having a dream about Fox Mulder, it was back when we were partners and working on a case. Everyone really believed that Mulder was spooky, however I’d always believed he’d had some really good ideas.

Also I guess I’d been places and seen a lot over the years, I also knew exactly what was really out there.

Yet everything had gone to hell anyway, suddenly I was getting the blame for murdering his father. I’d known all along that it was Spender who’d arranged the hit, I just had no idea who he’d sent to do it. But now I had Mulder who hated me with a passion, it seemed that I was to blame for every single wrong in his life.

Mulder beat me every single time the opportunity arose, that time he’d even pulled out his gun and had wanted me dead.  
I was too scared to even move at the time, all I saw in his eyes was sheer anger and it was aimed at me.

Suddenly he pulled the trigger and I was in agony, I was screaming out for it all too just end and him to leave me alone.

“Alex wake up.”

“Shit I’m really sorry Hank, I guess it was just another nightmare.”

“Chances are you’ll have a lot more yet, look it’s bound to happen after what you went through.”

“Yeah I guess so.”

I lay the unable to get to sleep, yet it wasn’t long at all until Hank was gently snoring once more. Shit then suddenly it hit me; Hank didn’t have a small mole near his mouth.

XXXXXXXXXX

I felt totally exhausted now; well I guess I’d had very little sleep over the last few days since this bet. I’d already been woken up twice, but it wasn’t like I could blame Alex that he had nightmares.

I knew that I would have to tell him the truth soon enough though, that I wasn’t the person that he believed I was and that I wasn’t Hank. It wasn’t helping having him here naked, shit and worse was the fact he wanted me to hold him.

I was finally drifting into a deep sleep, shit it was then that I heard Alex shouting once again.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Hey are you okay? Shit are you having another nightmare Alex?”

“Oh yeah it’s a fuckin nightmare alright.”

“Hey calm down and talk to me.”

“Hank doesn’t have a mole!”

“Sorry what?”

“Hank doesn’t have a mole, only you do Mulder.”

Shit I realized that Alex had figured out just who it was here with him, I also knew that I would seriously have to calm him down somehow.

“It’s not what you think Alex.”

“Get the fuck away from me Mulder.”

“Alex please at least hear me out.”

I had no choice but to grab hold of him as he tried getting out of the bed, I was just worried he might hurt himself.  
“Take your fuckin hands off me now, fuck I need some clothes to wear…”

“Alex stay in the bed, look I’ll get up and move as you need your rest.”  
“I want to know how you found me, also what the hell you’ve done to me?”

“Alex it was sheer chance that I found you, it was actually Spender that I was following.”

“So why did you save me when you hate me?”

“Alex I’ve already told you that I don’t hate you, even if I did I couldn’t let you die like that.”

“Why lie to me then when I called you Hank?”

“I didn’t lie to you, I just failed to tell you the truth. I just thought that you were too sick, shit I would have told you I swear.”

“So now what Mulder?”

“When you feel well enough I’ll take you back to D.C.”

“Fuck I don’t even have any clothes to wear…”

“I have some spare ones you can borrow Alex.”

“So was it you who removed all of my clothes then?”

“I had no choice, look I’m sorry Alex but you stank.”

“Shit and then I even let you hold me, great and I wasn’t even wearing any clothes.”

“Don’t worry your virtue’s still intact Alex, I think you just wanted some company. So who’s Hank anyway? You seemed to like calling me it a lot.”

“He’s just someone that I know.”

“It sounded like he was a bit more than that, maybe I could call him for you?”

“He’s… oh it doesn’t matter Mulder.”

“Talk to me Alex.”

“I’m gay Mulder okay, Hank is my partner. Maybe I should say that he used me all the time, so no I don’t want you to call him.”

“I’m sorry Alex.”

“Why are you sorry Mulder, I was the fuckin idiot that fucked everything in my life up.”

“Why don’t you just try and sleep for now.”

“What about you, where will you sleep Mulder?”

“I’ll be fine here in the chair, I’ve slept in far worse places believe me.”

“Yeah okay if you’re sure, can I just ask you one question?”

“Yeah what is it Alex?”

“That day I came to your apartment, hell I just want to know why you flirted with me like that.”

“Why does it bother you that I did it?”

“I guess that I always thought you were straight and only interested in Scully…”

“Alex I’m bisexual, however I’ve always leaned more towards men I guess.”

“Okay I just wondered that was all.”

“That’s not all of it is it, what else is bothering you?”

“What do you mean?”

“You really want to know if I’m serious about fancying you, also you want to know if I really do think you’re gorgeous.”

“You have to admit that you caught me off guard, shit this must be the longest you’ve gone without hitting me.”

“Look firstly Alex, yes I really do think that you’re gorgeous. Shit what sane person wouldn’t fancy you, secondly I never hit you back when we were partners.”

“Yeah okay good point.”

“So you really think I look like this guy Hank?”

“Yeah you look like his twin, you don’t have the same personality though.”

“Yeah well you can tell me tomorrow as you sound exhausted, look I promise that I’ll just sit here and behave while you sleep.”

“Yeah okay, also thanks for saving me Mulder.”

“Hey it was my pleasure.”

  
Well I guess I’d managed to break the ice somewhat, maybe tomorrow I could give it another go.  
I soon heard Alex fall into a deep peaceful sleep, well I decided I might as well go and grab myself a blanket for the night.

I already had backache and had a feeling this would be rather uncomfortable, well it would be worth it if I managed to seduce Alex Krycek and win this bet with Scully.

XXXXXXXXXX

I sat bolt upright in total fear, fuck in my nightmare I’d been back trapped in that silo once more. I looked around the room and realized just where I was and that I was safe, it was then that I noticed Mulder fast asleep in the chair.

The man was gorgeous and I’d always fancied him since day one, maybe which was the real reason why I’d stayed with Hank for so long I’d laid there naked in his arms not realizing it was him who held me protectively, would things have been totally different if I’d known the truth then.

However I guess the big question was whether I could trust him or not, was it just a big set up and I’d suffer in the end as usual. Could I honestly just let Mulder use me as a one night stand, would I be able to see it as just sex at the end of the day?

I’d known at the start that Hank was using me for sex, shit and I was the fuckin idiot who’d gone and fallen in love with him. Was I now about to just let history repeat itself but with Mulder this time?

Then I had to wonder if I could refuse the man if that’s what it came down to, deep down I knew I’d let him have me as there was no way while alive that I’d be able to turn him down if he offered.

I looked over once more at Mulder, it was then that I felt guilty as he looked so uncomfortable in that chair.

“Mulder wake up, hey Mulder can you hear me?”

“Yeah Alex I can hear you loud and clear, so what’s up this time as you’re meant to be sleeping?”

“I can’t let you sleep there like that, look if you really want too you can share the bed with me again.”

“Are you sure now you know it’s me, look I promise here and now that I won’t touch you.”

“Mulder just get in the damn bed will you…”

“Fine then if you insist.”

“Good because I do.”

Soon Mulder was back in the large bed with me once again, he kept his side of the bed while I remained at mine. Great now I was finding it even harder to get myself to sleep, well I guess I’d always wanted to share a bed with Mulder.

It wasn’t long at all before I started to toss and turn a lot, I also had the feeling that I was pissing Mulder off and he’d soon move back to the chair.

“Alex what the hell’s the matter with you now?”

“I was just thinking that’s all, about how I have nothing to go back for. Spender will want me dead the minute he knows I’m alive, as for Hank he will be out fucking anything that moves.”

“Hey I’m sorry Alex.”

“I was the idiot yet again, Hank claimed that he loved me and would be faithful this time. I was having a bad day with everything so I went home, I threw Hank out as he was in our bed with some young girl.”

“Maybe it’s for the best then Alex, just give it some time.”

“Don’t worry about me, not that anything will matter when Spender finds me.”

“There must be some way you can get him off your back? I’ll help you think of something if you want?”

“Thanks’ Mulder, however I don’t think there’s anything anyone can do for me now…”

“At least give me a chance Alex.”

“Fine, I guess anything’s worth a try.”

I felt Mulder reach out and stroke my face, I just lay there breathing heavy and never even stopped him.

“You really are gorgeous Alex!”

Shit then I became totally undone, all he’d done was reach across and kiss me. He was ever so gentle like he actually really cared, shit then suddenly I felt his tongue slip inside my mouth. Fuck I couldn’t breathe, I was just so turned on and wanted him to consume me.

“God you’re so responsive Alex, are you sure this is what you want as there won’t be any going back?”

“God yes Mulder, I’ve always wanted you since I first met you.”

“You have, well that’s interesting to know.”

Mulder suddenly moved his hand lower and grabbed my nipple, I couldn’t help but arch up off the bed at his touch.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me Alex?”

“What?”

  
“Why didn’t you tell me that you fancied me?”

“I already said why before, I thought you were totally straight Mulder.”

“Roll over Alex, I want to be buried deep in that tight ass of yours.”

“How romantic you are Mulder.”

I rolled over onto my stomach and lay there waiting, then suddenly there was nothing at all.

“Mulder why have you stopped?”

“Shit Alex I just realized you haven’t ate for days.”

“God Mulder I’m sure I’ll survive just a bit longer.”

“Are you sure?”

“Look I promise that I’ll eat straight afterwards, please don’t leave me like this Mulder…”

“Okay Alex I promise I won’t.”

With that I felt him press a finger against my ass, shit then the bastard went and stopped for a second time.

“Shit are you trying to kill me Mulder?”

“I just realized that we’ve got no lube.”

“I don’t give a fuck, just spit on your hand or something Mulder.”

“God you’re a right desperate little slut Alex.”

“Mulder just fuck me, I want it to hurt so I feel it longer.”

“Fine fuck the fingers then, just give me time to get undressed then.”

“God Mulder hurry the fuck up will you?”

“Demanding or what.”

With that Mulder actually undressed within seconds, he then wasted no time getting back to where he left off. He then was left with only his own spit to lubricate himself with.

“You want it hard then do you, as believe you me I can oblige.”

“Fuck yes that’s what I want.”

With that Mulder forced his very large erection deep inside me, Jesus the man was by no means small in that department. Mulder wasted no time at all pounding in and out of me hard, shit now my own cock was aching for some sort of release.

“Fuck Mulder please let me come…”

Fuck I knew that I’d be begging very soon at this rate, I was far beyond desperate now.

XXXXXXXXXX

“You’re not coming yet Alex, shit I can’t believe this ass is finally mine.”

“Mulder come on please, hey I’m begging here.”

I kept it up for another ten minutes, I had to admit him squirming was a real big turn on. However I knew he’d come soon even without me touching him, I reached underneath him and grabbed his hard erection at the base.

 I had no intention of going easy on him at all, I’d let him come as soon as I felt like it.

“I’ve never met anyone as responsive as you Alex.”

“That’s perhaps because you hardly ever get laid Mulder, most of the sex you have is over the phone and with your own hand.”

I knew that I was unable to hold on any longer, I bit his shoulder hard as I came deep within him. At that point I also jerked him off and allowed him to come, which must have took all of ten seconds.

 I looked down to find him passed out, well I guess he was totally exhausted now and might just sleep.  
I must have finally drifted off myself, as when I woke it was bright sunshine out there. According to my watch it was now ten in the morning, I looked over to find that Alex was still out for the count.

 I grabbed some clothes and quickly got dressed, I then grabbed my wallet and went out for coffee and food.  
I finally found a small café that served takeaway coffee and fresh donuts, as an afterthought I decided to get extra coffee and some toasted sandwiches.

I knew that Alex would need some food inside him as that was why he was so exhausted, then I knew I’d have to think about returning to D.C.

Shit the question was how I’d convince Scully that I’d won the bet; it wasn’t like I had a camera or anything with me as proof. I decided I’d give her a quick call and see how it was going; I’d also inform her that I’d succeeded in seducing him.

“Hey Scully it’s me.”

“Where are you Mulder?”

“I’m in North Dakota at the moment, I had to drive here so I won’t be back for a couple of days.”

“Can I just ask why the hell you decided to go there?”

“I came here to rescue Alex Krycek and then seduce him.”

“Really Mulder!”

“Yeah I’ve even managed to do it too, I seduced him in my motel room.”

“Do you really expect me to just believe you Mulder?”

“Yeah why not? I told you that I’d do it Scully.”

“Well I’m sorry but I want to see some proof Mulder.”

“Shit Scully I don’t have a camera here with me, or any other means of getting you some proof.”

“Well I’m sorry Mulder but that’s your problem, without proof you haven’t won the bet.”

“Great I’ll get you your proof one way or another Scully.”

“You do that Mulder and I’ll talk to you later.”

“Yeah whatever.”

With that I hung up and returned to the motel, I was surprised to find Alex still where I left him and still asleep.

“Hey sleepy head wake up, come on I’ve brought you some hot fresh coffee.”

“What time is it Mulder?”

“Just after eleven.”

“Shit I must have slept for ages.”

“Yeah I think you were exhausted Alex.”

“I’m not surprised, shit I’ve never come like that before and then pass out.”

“You asked for it, Jesus you’re such a cock tease and a turn on.”

“Mulder…”

“Yeah what is it?”

“Do you regret it?”

“Are you fuckin kidding, no Alex I have no regrets whatsoever.”

“I just thought you might that’s all, especially as it was me too.”

“Look Alex I’d do it again without a doubt okay, come on eat up and drink your coffee while it’s hot.”

Shit I couldn’t tell Alex it was just a one off thing, well at least not until I had some proof for Scully. Deep down I really didn’t regret sleeping with him, maybe he was right and I should get laid more often.

“I’m just off to get a quick shower Alex, once we’re both ready we can get moving as you can sleep in the car.”

“Yeah okay, I guess I’ll have to go and face Spender and Hank.”

“You’ll be fine Alex.”

“Yeah right.”

With that I just went into the small bathroom, Alex Krycek’s personal life was no concern of mine at all. As far as I was concerned he could rot in hell soon, shit then thinking about him made my cock come to life once more.

The thought of Alex naked in that bed, maybe I’d have to have him once more before I ended all of this. I had a quick cold shower and dressed, within the hour we were both ready to leave and return to Washington.

“We can take it in turns driving Mulder, it would save us some time that way if we do.”

“We’ll see Alex as you still look exhausted, I’ll drive first anyway as I’ve had more sleep and I’m wide awake.”

“Yeah I’m okay with that.”

“Right come on then it’s time we moved.”

Soon we were both sat in the car and ready to go, I couldn’t help myself as I leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

“What was that for Mulder?”

“Just because I felt like it, I really am glad that you’re alive and okay Alex.”

“Yeah me too, thanks’ for that Mulder.”

A certain part of me truly was glad, however I knew it was only lust that I felt as it was Krycek after all.

Within ten minutes he was fast asleep, I had to stop for the traffic lights and couldn’t help looking at him. He had extremely long dark eyelashes that fanned out over his face, he was also laid there with his sexy mouth partly open.

Shit he looked so gorgeous and fuckable, suddenly all I wanted to do was strip him and fuck him senseless.  
I was brought back to reality by a car horn, I’d been so focused on Alex that I hadn’t noticed the light change. I decided I’d drive for the next few hours without looking at him if I could, after a while I decided now would be a good time to get a strong coffee.

I checked to see how Alex was doing, it was then that I noticed a gorgeous pair of green eyes looking at me.

XXXXXXXXXX

“Mulder why are we stopping, do you want me to drive for a while?”

“I’ve stopped to grab some coffee that’s all.”

“Okay I might as well get out and stretch my legs for a bit.”

We parted company and I went to use the rest room while I had the chance. I knew that I’d have to go home at some point and get some clean clothes, however for now I had to admit it felt good wearing Mulder’s.

I freshened up somewhat and relieved myself before returning to the car, I found Mulder already there and couldn’t help but notice he was in the driver’s seat once more.

“Mulder I can drive now…”

“Don’t worry about me as I’m used to it.”

“Hey maybe I’m worried about myself too, I’ve been in a car with you when you haven’t slept.”

“Fine but only for a couple of hours, after that I’ll take over as I’ll be okay then.”

We swapped seats and both drank our coffee, Mulder seemed to be really quiet and lost in thought. I tried so hard not to think about the reason why, yet I knew he was most likely having regrets that he’d just fucked me.

Well I guess that was way out in North Dakota where no one knew him, now we were returning to Mulders real world once more. There was no way he would want anyone to know what happened; I bet he would ditch me the minute we reach D.C.

“Alex you asked me a question before, you asked me if I had any regrets.”

“Yeah I remember, hey it’s understandable if you do and I’ll accept that.”

“Look I’ve told you that I don’t have any regrets, however I’m unsure about you Alex and if you regret what happened…”

“Shit Mulder is that a trick question?”

“Why, what do you mean?”

“It’s you Mulder, shit of course I don’t have any regrets at all.”

“Alex when we get back I… Look I want to know if you’ll come over and see me?”

I really could not understand what was going through that head of his, was he after a relationship or just casual sex. I must be a fuckin idiot to even have to wonder that, it’s me so why the hell would anyone want to have a relationship with me.

“I don’t know Mulder.”

“Why was I that bad or something?”

“No I didn’t mean that, I just don’t know if it would be a good idea.”

“Alex you know me far better than that, you also know that I won’t accept that as a valid reason.”

“Fine I’ll come over then Mulder if it makes you happy.”

“No Alex I want you to come over so I can make you happy, well that’s if you’ll let me…”

Shit I could feel my cock react to his words and become hard, fuck I really didn’t want to think about what he could do to me right now. I was really struggling to form a coherent sentence, yet I knew I’d have to force myself to reply.

  
“Fine I’ll come over so you can make me happy, can we just drop it for now though please.”

“Do you know that you’re really sexy when you’re flustered?”

“Mulder do you want me to crash the fuckin car or something?”

“I’m sorry, look I promise that I’ll behave myself okay.”

We spent the next couple of hours in silence, I watched as Mulder drifted in and out of a restless sleep and wondered if I should just cut my loses. The apartment wasn’t even mine and was only rented, hell I couldn’t own anything while working for Spender.

I guess deep down I also knew it was over with Hank, maybe it was time I had a new start far away from here and Mulder too.  
Shit now I couldn’t even be honest to myself, I knew that I could never leave if there were a chance he might want me.

Hell maybe at the end of the day it was just a big joke and he was playing games with me, well my whole life was a joke so what did it matter. 

I looked over towards Mulder and wanted to taste those lips once more, to feel his hot tongue force itself deep within my mouth. Soon my eyes started to water as I struggled to keep my emotions in check, I managed to drive for another five minutes and had no choice other than to pull over.

I couldn’t even catch my breath before Mulder woke and looked over at me, great he was actually looking at me with what appeared to be real concern and that made it worse.

“Hey Alex are you oaky?”

“I think everything’s just catching up with me that’s all, how close I came to dying in there all alone.”

“Do you want me to drive?”

“Yeah that would be a good idea.”

I got out and went around to the passenger side, once I was back in the car I lay back and closed my eyes. At first I’d thought I was dreaming, suddenly I could feel his warm lips upon my own as he gently kissed me.

That broke me and I could no longer hold the tears back, suddenly he was then licking the tears away and kissing my eyes and cheeks. No one in my life had ever treat me this way, it was then that I realized Mulder would be my total undoing in life.

“Alex please talk to me.”

“I’ll be fine in a few minutes Mulder, like I said it’s just a combination of everything that’s happened.”

“Come on you rest for a while, just a couple more hours and you’ll be back home Alex.”

“Yeah okay I’ll try and get some rest then; maybe I’ll feel better once I’m in familiar surroundings…”

“Alex where do you live?”

“Why the hell do you need to know? Shit sorry that came out a bit harsh.”

“Alex I can understand why you wouldn’t want to tell me, I just wanted to know where to drop you off that’s all.”

“Just drop me off in Alexandria; I’ll just get a cab from there as it will be easier.”

“If you’re sure!”

“Yeah so don’t worry about it.”

“Alex this shit with Spender, I just want to know if it’s all because of the tracking device?”

“No Mulder, I piss him off because I work against him all the time.”

“Well I thought you worked for him.”

“So did he until I started double crossing him?”

“So why even bother working for the cancerous bastard then?”

“There’s far more information if you work from the inside, I sacrificed my own life many years ago to work against the syndicate.”

I left it at that as I was too tired now to even talk and just fell into a troubled sleep, when I next opened my eyes we were already back in D.C.

XXXXXXXXXX

I had to wonder if Alex was telling me the truth about everything, thinking back I guess Spender always seemed to have it in for him. Not that any of it was my concern anyway, all I had to do was manage to seduce him just one more time.

I found a place to pull over that was suitable, at least Alex would be able to catch a cab from here if that’s what he wanted.

“Hey is here okay for you Alex?”

“Yeah fine, it’s still mild so I’ll most likely just walk it.”

“Hold on a minute…”  
I opened the glove compartment and pulled my wallet out, I pulled out a note and went to hand it to Alex.

“What the fuck’s that for, shit I’m not just some fuckin whore…”

“Alex it’s for a cab as you’ve had a rough few days, all it was meant to be was to help you.”

“Sorry I guess I’m a bit touchy at the moment, not that I’m taking your money regardless of the reason.”

“Alex have you got any money at the moment?”

“No as Spender grabbed me from home.”

“Exactly! Okay you can borrow it if that makes you feel better.”

“Yeah it does, I’ll pay it back and return it along with your clothes.”

I leant over towards Alex and ran my thumb over his lips, and I couldn’t help myself and had to kiss him no matter what. I knew I could easily keep this up all day long, shit he was so responsive as I forced my tongue deep inside his warm mouth.

I really didn’t want to stop at all, I was like an addict and him the drug. After another few minutes I forced myself to stop, well it was either that or I fucked him right here in the car.

“Alex go home and get some sleep, tomorrow night I will expect you at my place without question.”

“Don’t worry I’ll be there.”

“Make sure you are, I’ll be rather pissed off if I have to come looking for you.”

With that Alex got out of the car and we went our separate ways, I waited to see if he would grab a cab or decide to walk. I was surprised when he did actually hail a cab, I could have followed him home but there would be no point to it.

I had the tracker and would know everywhere he went, also I already knew exactly where he called home.

I started my engine and drove over to Hegal place, my apartment was exactly how I’d left it earlier on. Shit I knew I’d have to do some organizing and cleaning in my bedroom, for one I’d have to find the bed. I couldn’t really have sex on my couch, especially with him as I wouldn’t want to use it afterwards.

I came to a decision, all I had to do was clear the bed and shove everything inside the closet. I then decided to order a takeaway and just chill out, the bedroom could at least wait until morning.

Soon I’d had my fill and then stripped down to my boxers, all that was left to do now was put a video on. I felt content, the food was good and now I was starting to become real tired. I lay down on my couch and focused on the television screen, there I watched the two dark haired men fuck each other.

Great now my thoughts turned to Alex once more, it wasn’t long at all before my hand went inside my underwear. I was like stone just thinking about him, shit why him and why right now? It wasn’t like I’d even thought about him sexually, even back when we’d been partners it had never crossed my mind.

Maybe there had been a part of me that hadn’t wanted to see as he was my partner, shit the man was gorgeous and just my type. Deep down I knew it would have been wrong as he was just a rookie, shit then the bastard had gone on to betray me with all his lies.

I knew that I’d have to get the man out of my head, however I planned to jerk off to his image first though. All I had to do was remember how it had felt when I was fucking his tight ass, to be surrounded by that tight heat.

I soon came all over my hand as I called out his name, what the fuck was I doing to myself. I used some tissue to clean myself up, I then soon fell into a restless sleep and dreamt about Alex.

Morning came around real fast and I felt more like my usual self, I had plenty to do and a bet with Scully to win. I soon set to work inside my bedroom, within a couple of hours I could actually see the bed.

I soon had it all cleaned up and actually changed the covers, now all I had to do was make sure I found my camera.

Once I had it I soon had it all set up, at least it was handy and had a programmable timer built in. I set it so that it would start at the press of a button, it would then take one photo every minute for an hour.

I was pretty confident that sixty photos would prove to be of some use, it was only to prove that it was Alex that I was in bed with. Soon I had the camera hidden among some stuff on the draws, I would need to activate it without Alex seeing.

I then thought about some lube and condoms, shit it was then that I realized it was too late now for the condoms. I’d already fucked Alex bare back without any thought to my own safety; I knew I’d have to get myself checked out afterwards just to be sure.

Great now my mind started to work overtime, I tried to put the thoughts of Alex’s sex mad partner out of my head. I opened another draw and at least found some lube; I’d just have to hope that it had enough in for the night ahead.

Once all that was done I went and turned my computer on, I checked through all the usual junk mail for something to do. It was then that I noticed Scully had messaged me, she expected me to get in touch later regarding my progress regarding our bet.

I flicked the switch on the tracker box to bring up the map, well it appeared that Alex had been good and had gone straight home in the cab. However he’d managed to go out just once to the liquor store, he’d then just remained at home and was still there now.

Now I had to hope that he didn’t turn up here drunk, I had everything ready and wanted this over with tonight. I guess that all that was left to do was wait; I would soon see if Alex showed up or bottled it at the last minute.

XXXXXXXXXX

I decided to just get the cab after all. I just felt so tired and really confused right now. I opened my apartment door to find it all quiet and empty, however in the bedroom I noticed that Hank had left his clothes here. I just felt like I was been torn in two by everything, well I guess a quick trip to the liquor store should help with that problem.

I drove straight there and decided I’d grab a couple of bottles, once home I consumed nearly half a bottle straight down without any thought. It was then that I heard the apartment door open, well at least this time it turned out to be Hank and not Spender.

“What do you want Hank?”

“I mainly just came to see if you’re doing okay, shit drinking like that won’t help at all Alex.”

“Yeah well it’s not your concern anymore, hell I’m not even your concern anymore now either. You’re free Hank so fuck off and go back to Karen, or whoever’s your current lover at the moment.”

“You know that you don’t mean that, come on Alex it’s us that you’re talking about…”

“There’s no us Hank so I’ll give you five minutes to grab your stuff, I then want you out of here and out of my life for good.”

“Have it your way, however I guarantee that you will regret this Alex.”

“I already regret what we had Hank, shit I had to share you with half of fuckin America!”

“But you’re the one I love and always came back to.”

“Just go and get out right now.”

He looked over in my direction, yet all I did was glare at him before turning away. It was after I heard my apartment door that the tears came, I cried for everything that I’d lost and all the time I’d wasted.

Well I knew I’d have to move and couldn’t sit here all night, I finally moved and double locked the door and set the alarm. If Spender was to show I wanted some warning, I finally grabbed my gun and the open bottle of vodka.

Once in the bedroom I stripped out of Mulders clothes, once I was naked I just lay on the bed with the open bottle of vodka.  
Tonight I just planned to down the whole bottle, at the moment I wanted to forget about everything and everyone. Well I guess that it must have eventually worked, when I opened my eyes it was morning and I had one hell of a headache.

Shit I finally dragged myself into the bathroom and relieved myself, I then decided to take a couple of pills for the serious hangover I had right now.

I thought about a shower, but after a few seconds of thought I decided it could wait for a while. At the moment all I wanted was a mug of strong coffee, also I liked walking around without the hindrance of clothes.

Well I ended up having a couple of mugs as I was dehydrated; I even managed to force myself to have some toast. Over an hour later my headache started to recede somewhat, I knew that really I should think about moving and doing things. Shit I had to wonder if I’d really go out tonight, however I knew that I owed Mulder some money along with his clothes.

Well at least that managed to get my ass into gear, I would have to get all of his clothes washed and dried before I could return them.

I would just call at a cash machine on my way over there, that way I wouldn’t have to leave until later on. So first job was all the washing into the machine, now while I waited I might as well do some cleaning up as the place needed it.

I decided to start in the bedroom; I stripped off all the bedding and then binned every bit of it. I was sober now and could remember Hank with his fancy bit; I knew that I didn’t want to use any of that bedding again.

I knew that maybe I was been somewhat childish; however at the end of the day it was up to me what I decided to do around here now.

I opened every one of Hank’s drawers to find them all empty; it was like he’d also taken a huge part of my life along with them. I knew I had to admit to myself that I’d just let him use me, I’d always forgiven the man no matter what he did.

Maybe deep down I’d always feared a life alone, hell I’m still afraid of a life with no one. That’s why I had to find out what Mulder wanted out of me, did he want a relationship or was I just good enough for sex?

I had no idea who the fuck I was trying to kid, at the end of the day he’s a fuckin G man and always will be. I guess to someone like Mulder and Hank I was pathetic, just so easy and willing to be fucked in more ways than one.

I tried to put the thoughts like that out of my head, I decided that now would be a good time to go shower and dress.  
Who knows things might be different by the time I got to Hegal place, Mulder might have realized just who it was that he fucked.

He might just slam the door in my face, or knowing my luck he’d just punch me straight off. Not that it mattered either way as I knew I’d still go, I couldn’t keep away from him no matter how he treat me.

Soon I was showered and dressed in my casual clothes and leather jacket, now all I would need to grab was my walled and the clothes I’d borrowed. I guess the time had come to see if Mulder still wanted to see me, well it would have to wait a bit longer as I called at the nearest cash machine.

 I then also decided to buy a bottle to take with me, I had no idea if Mulder even drank extra strength vodka.  
I knew I’d soon have all my answers, the road was quiet and the ride over had not taken as long as I thought. Shit I finally found somewhere that I could park and then just sat there, I knew I was stalling but then another though popped into my head.

Was I been suggestive and expecting more, hell I’d just drove here and had brought alcohol with me. Would it look like I just took it for granted and would expect to stay, no way would I be able to drive home if I drank the vodka.

Yeah right, it wouldn’t be the first or last time I’d drive a car while drunk, so far I’d not even crashed the car once. I knew that I’d have to move soon or I’d bottle it, I sat there and counted to ten then moved.

 I felt nervous as I grabbed the vodka and locked my car, shit I was like some teenager on his first date and not some bloke in his thirties. I headed straight towards the lift and the fourth floor, I had to get there and knock before I decided to chicken out.

Well I finally reached the door of number forty two, shit then I had to stand there and try to control my breathing. Once I felt somewhat normal I knocked on the door before me, within seconds the door was opened and I was face to face with Mulder.

XXXXXXXXXX

I opened the door and was surprised he’d come after all, I guess I’d really thought he’d bottle it at the last minute. Actually never mind Alex, for some reason I suddenly felt extremely nervous with him here.

“Come in and sit down Alex, make yourself at home.”

I noticed that he shoved a bottle into my arms as he went past me, I looked down to see a bottle of extremely strong vodka.

“I didn’t know if you’d drink vodka, I can always go back out and get something else…”

“No its fine so don’t worry about it.”

I had to admit that I’d never seen Alex drunk before, well that was a rather interesting thought.

“I’ll just go and grab a couple of glasses.”

When I returned he’d actually sat down on the couch, I handed him a large glass full of vodka and put the bottle on the table.

“I’m glad you came Alex.”

“Mulder what is it that you really want from me?”

“I thought we could just talk and then take it from there.”

“Yeah okay just talk, I guess I can do that.”

I couldn’t help but notice how worried he sounded, I thought I’d go easy on him and start with just talk of general things in life.

After a while he never even noticed I was only re filling his own glass, I wanted to remain somewhat level headed so I could get this over with. Well at least I’d now finally got him to part with his leather jacket, now I wanted to see exactly what made him the man he is.

“Alex do you want anything to eat, I can always order some take out if you want?”

“I’m fine Mulder, I tend not to really eat when I’m drinking.”

“If you’re sure, can I just ask you a question Alex?”

“Yeah whatever, I wouldn’t have expected anything less Mulder.”

I could tell that Alex was becoming too drunk to care, maybe now would be a good time to start questioning him.

“I just want to know why you betrayed me Alex, also whether you even really like me and want anything to happen?”

“Shit it’s really not what you think Mulder.”

“So tell me then and make me understand.”

“My parents, well my father at least worked for the consortium, he was a criminal lawyer and highly qualified at what he did. I guess when he was young he’d thought the grass was greener, he was offered a future and plenty of money to lie for them all. Shit I was his son Mulder and that’s not my fault, it was just expected that I’d work for them.”

“So what role did they give you Alex, what was your role in all of it?”

  


“I was just a general lackey and would have to work my way up. However I guess Spender never trusted me at all, also I’d never believed in what they were doing anyway unlike my father.”

“So why stay then?”

“Hell it’s not that easy to get away from them, well not alive anyway. My father was a valuable asset to them, so Spender would never kill me but just punish me.”

“What about the silo, how was that just punishing you?”

“If I’d died in there, well Spender would have made sure my father never knew about it. My guess would be that I’d have been left to rot in there, everyone would have believed I’d just ran away.”

“So why did you betray me then?”

“Is that what you truly think Mulder?”

“Well I’d trusted you and thought you were my partner.”

I watched as Alex closed his eyes and sat there, at first I’d thought he wasn’t even going to answer me. Maybe he’d decided to just ignore me and go to sleep, I was actually taken by surprise when he suddenly spoke.

“You were different Mulder, Spender wanted you watching and I was given the job. Shit that was all it was ever meant to be, however then I started to believe you and saw what you saw. I guess that was when I started lying to Spender all of the time, he found out and set me up so that you’d hate me.”

  
“How the hell do I know that you’re telling me the truth now?”

“He made you believe that I’d killed your father, it was a total set up as he thought I was getting too close to you.”

  


“So who did kill my father then Alex?”

“I have no idea Mulder, he was alive and then the bullet came through the window.”

“So why the hell were you there in the first place, remember I want the truth Alex?”

“I knew that Spender had got someone to drug your water, all I wanted to do was make sure you were safe.”

“Why was my safety a concern to you Alex?”

“It just was so drop it.”

“I won’t drop it so tell me, that or I’ll make you tell me.”

“Because I respected you Mulder.”

“That’s it, why do I have this feeling that you’re lying?”

“Shit somewhere along the line I fell in love with you.”

“Is this some sort of fuckin joke…?”

“Yeah do you see me laughing, do you know how hard it is to love someone who despises you so much?”

“God I just never even realized Alex, shit and there I was thinking I noticed everything regarding you.”

“You didn’t see because Spender made sure you wouldn’t.”

Fuck how could I deal with this new revelation, maybe I should just forget this and get on with my life. I guess I could always just get him in bed and seduce him first, maybe now he was rather drunk and vulnerable it would be easy.

Shit I watched as he suddenly leant forward and put his head in his hands, I knew that he was crying and trying to hide it from me. I put my arms around his shoulders and pulled him towards me, I then started to stroke his hair as he lay pressed against my chest.

“Mulder if you can call me a cab I’ll leave, I guess the drink hasn’t helped after the silo and everything else.”

“Alex is that what you want, do you really want to leave and go home?”

“No I just thought that you might want me to leave now.”

“No Alex, just the opposite actually.”

“What do you mean?”

“Come to bed with me Alex…”

“Shit is that what you really want Mulder?”

I moved Alex off me and then stood up, I then just simply held my hand out to him.

“Yes I mean it and yes it’s what I want.”

I took him by the hand and led him into the bedroom, I then ever so gently started removing his clothes to expose his gorgeous body.

Once he was sprawled out on the bed naked I undressed, then I removed my watch and went to put it on the chest of drawers. At the same time I made sure I activated the camera, it was time to finally get this show on the road.

XXXXXXXXXX

I felt really drunk now that I had moved, yet I knew that this was something I wanted and always had. Mulder was so gentle as he started kissing me along my neck, it wasn’t long before those gorgeous lips moved lower towards my nipple.

Despite all the vodka I was still hard within seconds, shit then suddenly his mouth was over my nipple and sucking it hard. I arched up on the bed and nearly came there and then; I had to admit that he was a tentative lover as he moved from one nipple to the other.

Soon I was panting heavy as my nipples became hard little buds; it was then that I felt his mouth start to move even lower as he licked down my stomach.

He didn’t even stop there as he went even lower, I then felt his tongue brush lightly against my hard cock.

“Is this what you want Alex, come on talk to me.”

“God yes it’s what I want…”

Soon it was ecstasy as that same mouth engulfed my erection, I couldn’t help but scream out he gave me the best blow job ever. It was as he shoved his finger deep into my ass that I came, I couldn’t stop myself while he just carried on and swallowed it all.

Even after coming I still moaned with pleasure, it was then that I felt Mulder insert another finger deep inside me. He started using a scissor motion to stretch me open even further, I would swear that I was becoming hard again just from the thought of what he planned.

I wanted him inside me more than anything else, I wanted to become one with the man I’d always loved.

“God you’re so tight Alex, I’m so hard at the thought of fucking that tight ass of yours and been deep inside you.”

“Jesus don’t stop Mulder…”

“Do you like that Alex, just one finger to reduce you to a complete wreck?”

“Keep it up and I’ll be coming again.”

Suddenly those elegant long fingers were gone and I felt so lost and empty, however within seconds he’d replaced them with his large erection.

“You’re so damn easy Alex and so vocal.”

“Please Mulder don’t tease me now.”

His next words were lost on me, all I could feel was him inside me once more hitting that special spot.

“You were so damn responsive and easy to seduce.”

  
Mulder worked up a rhythm and pounded in and out of me, I knew that my own cock was rock hard again and weeping with pre cum.

“You’re just a dirty little slut Alex.”

Suddenly Mulder came and screamed out, he then just collapsed on top of me. I started rubbing at my own cock against Mulder in desperation, however he then stood up and looked down at me.

“What’s the matter Alex?”

“Shit Mulder I really need to come.”

“Hold on a minute then.”

“Where the fuck are you going now?”

“I’m sure I have what I need somewhere here.”

I watched as he started pulling things out of a draw, finally he held something up and looked pleased with himself.

“I knew it was here somewhere.”

“Mulder what the hell are you doing?”

Shit suddenly I realized just what he was about to do. I also realized that he was going to make me suffer now. He was fast and had the cock ring in place in seconds, I knew that my hopes of coming soon had just disappeared.

“Mulder I really needed to come, hell I still need to come…”

“I know Alex, however I have plans for you and don’t want you to come just yet.”

I hissed out loud as he touched my over sensitive erection, he was then suddenly applying a large amount of lube to my cock. At first I’d thought that he planned to just make me suffer, it was then however that I realized exactly what he was going to do.

He made sure that I was fully lubed before he moved on to himself, fuck I just watched as his fingers disappeared into his own backside.

Within seconds he removed them and sat over me, he then positioned my cock near his ass and then slowly sat down. Fuck the man was so tight and my cock was on fire, I knew without that cock ring I’d have come straight away.

“I thought you just liked to do the fucking Mulder, hell I never realized you wanted me to fuck you.”

“Maybe I was unsure because it’s been a few years, but fuck this feels so good.”

I couldn’t move much due to his weight, so I just let Mulder control how rough and deep he wanted it. I was surprised when he sat fully down as far as he could go, the man was just such a turn on sat there with my cock buried deep inside him.

He worked up a rhythm and it wasn’t long before he was coming, suddenly his hot cum shot all over my stomach and chest.

“Fuck I’m exhausted now.”

“Mulder don’t leave me like this.”

I never felt as relieved as when he finally removed the cock ring, all it took was a few seconds and I came screaming his name. It was then that he just got up and headed towards the bathroom, finally Mulder returned with a warm cloth and cleaned me up.

I’d never felt this sensitive in my entire life, my whole body felt like it was on fire and I couldn’t even move. I realized now that with Hank it was always about getting himself off, a quick fuck and then it was all over.

Mulder disappeared to get rid of the dirty cloth, I then watched his lean gorgeous body as he returned.

“Hey are you okay Alex as you look a bit out of it?”

“I feel like I could sleep for a month.”

“Yeah come on that sounds like a good idea.”

Mulder got into the bed and lay beside me, he then even pulled the cover up over the pair of us. It was then that he reached out and pulled me towards him, it felt so good and right to be laid there in his arms and sleep came fast.

When I opened my eyes I was in the bed alone, there on the pillow I noticed the small note. I opened it up to see that it only had three words wrote on it, gone to work. I got up and got dressed, I then left none the wiser to what Mulder truly wanted from me.

XXXXXXXXXX

I’d woke that morning to find Alex still fast asleep, I guess that all the sex and vodka had wiped him out. I couldn’t help but stand there and look at him before I left, I had to admit the man was gorgeous but the time had come to end all of this.

Well I guess that I was a coward and took the easy way out, I left for work before he woke so I wouldn’t have to face him. When I arrived at the Hoover Scully was already there, she appeared to be totally engrossed in some report or other.

“Hey Scully how’s it going?”

“Great Mulder, I’m going on another date tomorrow night.”

“Good for you Scully, I really hope it all works out for you this time.”

“How about you Mulder? You know regarding your seduction of Alex Krycek?”

“Actually really well, I thought maybe you could come over later on tonight?”

“Yeah I’d like that.”

“I’ll grab a bottle on my way home, we can always order a takeaway and I’ll tell you everything.”

“Yeah okay Mulder, so what time do you want me to come over then?”

“About eight if that’s okay with you?”

“Yeah okay I’ll be there.”

“Good as I have something I want to show you.”

“Sounds intriguing Mulder…”

“You’ll find out later Scully so don’t worry.”

We worked on some reports all day; however by five I decided it was time to just call it a day. I had to go home and make sure he was gone; also I would need to check the camera out and see the results.

 I grabbed my car keys and drove to a liquor store, I decided that wine would be a good choice to give Scully. Once home I fully checked every room one by one, I was pleased to find them empty and that I was alone.

While I was in the bedroom I decided to grab my camera, I then went and linked it up to my computer and waited. Once it loaded I opened the file and saw the many photos, I decided to just print them all off and then go through them.

I set the printer to do all the work while I showered, it felt good to be clean and in my casual clothes. Well I now decided to go and check on the photos, I was pleased to find that most of the pictures were really clear and just binned the rest.

I looked through all of the photos and suddenly felt so alone. It was then that I realized I’d enjoyed the time we’d spent together, shit what the fuck was wrong with me now as it was over. Well I decided to go through them and make two piles, I didn’t want to show Scully the x rated ones of us fucking each other. 

I found a couple of more tasteful ones, at least the covers were hiding my modesty and that was all that mattered. It was about thirty minutes later that I heard the knock at the door; well I guess that the time had come to now entertain Scully.

“Come in Scully.”

“Thanks Mulder.”

I poured her a glass of wine; I then went and used the phone to order food for the pair of us.

“It’s going to be about twenty minutes or so, so come on Scully spill the beans and give me the gossip.”

“What is it that you actually want to know Mulder?”

“Just how serious your new relationship is, you know are there any wedding bells upon the horizon?”

“Mulder it’s really early days, I do know that I love him though and he means so much to me.”

“That’s good and I’m really pleased for you.”

“So come on then Mulder how about you?”

“Ha saved by the bell, or the knock in this case.”

I went and answered the door; I grabbed the takeaway and went to kick the door closed behind me. I dished out the food and we both ate in silence, afterwards we both sat down and I poured us a glass of wine each.

“So Mulder I’m waiting…”

I just handed the photos to Scully and waited, I watched as she looked through them without talking.

“Hey are you okay Scully?”

“Yeah I just didn’t expect you to do it that’s all, you really managed to seduce Alex Krycek.”

“Yeah and it was far easier than I expected it to be.”

“I take it he was willing and up for it then?”

“Shit he was far more than just willing, I’ve never met anyone as quick and responsive as him.”

“Well you look like you were enjoying it too Mulder.”

“Shit Scully I’m a hot blooded male so what did you expect?”

“So what happens now then Mulder?”

“What do you mean?”

“Have you ended it with Alex?”

“We never really started it, it’s not like we were having a relationship or anything.”

“Yes but does he know that?”

“Hell Scully the challenge was for me to seduce him, I’ve done that and now it’s over with.”

“So what will happen next time you see him?”

“I don’t know maybe I’ll just go back to hitting him again.”

“That sounds like some repressed sexual tension.”

“I don’t see what the problem is Scully…”

“I challenged you to seduce him Mulder; you know wine and dine him maybe even a kiss that was all.”

“So now you think I took it all too far?”

“Yes I do Mulder.”

“Thanks for the support Scully, I’m a man and it was just sex and nothing more. Maybe I will shove the photos in a draw and forget it ever happened, at the end of the day it was a challenge and nothing more.”

XXXXXXXXXX

I’d arrived at Mulder’s because I really wanted some answers and to sort this, god I nearly smacked full on into the takeaway bloke as I got out of the lift. Well I guess that Mulder was dining in his usual style then, however as I got close I realized the apartment door was ever so slightly open.

I was just about to knock on the door when I heard voices from within; well I managed to recognize Scully’s voice straightaway.  
I thought it might be a good idea to just turn around and leave, I could always come back some other time when he was alone and it’d be safe for me.

 Yet it was the mention of my own name that stopped me right in my tracks, I was compelled to listen to what they had to say regarding me.

I couldn’t help but hear every single word they spoke, how I was nothing more than a pawn in some childish immature game. Mulder had seduced me just to prove that he could do it, shit did he really have to go as far as sleeping with me to prove himself.

I’d thought it couldn’t get any worse until I heard the mention of photo’s, I thought back but couldn’t remember Mulder ever using a camera at all. So to him I was just some willing little slut without any feelings at all, well fuck Mulder because I was human and had plenty of feelings.

I knew that I had to decide just what I’d do now, should I confront him or just leave. Yet I knew I’d have to find out about the photos first though, if he’d shoved them away I’d manage to find them.

Well I decided that I’d heard enough for one night, maybe I’d go home and just return when Mulder was at work. I really had to force myself to just drive straight home, the temptation was so strong to just go via the liquor store and grab some vodka.

Deep down I knew that I’d have to remain sober until morning, I wanted to get my hands on the pictures and see what was on them. For some reason I now felt far more alone than ever before, my apartment suddenly felt really cold and depressing.

Well I most certainly didn’t need the drink to fuel my anger, I was now far more pissed off than I thought was possible.  
I lost my temper and grabbed the picture frames, one by one I threw them at the wall until I’d smashed them all.

Photos of me smiling happily with my parents, also along with the ones of myself and Hank before I’d found out what he was like.  
It was all just lies and the photos were fake, ha just like the ones Mulder must have somewhere of us together.

Hell my whole life was just one big fuckin lie, I strolled into the kitchen and started smashing everything just to release some of my anger.

I was hurting so much and didn’t know how to cope with the pain I felt, shit at the moment I felt like my insides were been ripped apart. Finally I went into the bedroom and sat down on the bed, it was then that I grabbed my loaded gun. Something just clicked inside my head and I realized something, I had to get even before I did anything stupid.

I knew that they’d be time later on to end everything, well if that was what I still wanted after this was all over with. I would find the photos first and then deal with Mulder, after that it would then be my own turn to deal with it all one way or another.

I literally just fell asleep where I sat, however it was uncomfortable and I woke in the early hours of the morning. In some ways it was good as I wanted a shower and to feel clean, also I had things to do and places to go today.

I decided that I’d take a drive over to Hegal place early on, all I would have to do then was wait for Mulder to fuck off to work. Well yesterday when I was there he couldn’t leave for work fast enough, I’d gone to bed the happiest man alive in his arms and then I’d woke up.

Shit in all honesty what had I really expected, did I really think that Mulder would just wake up and declare his love for me. I would have coped if he’d just said it was sex, but hell to just do a runner before I even woke up.

Finally my waiting paid off, Mulder strolled out of his building dressed for work and looking as sexy as ever. I knew that was a bad way to think about him now, I decided I’d just give it another ten minutes and then I’d go in.

I went up to the fourth floor, I’d been lucky not to encounter any of his nosey neighbours as I reached the correct floor. Once outside his door I just stood there and listened to the silence, I pulled out my picklock and had the door open within seconds.  
Mulders apartment was just the same as when I left it yesterday morning, I decided to start with his desk that appeared to be locked.

Well it looked like Mulder had something to hide after all, not that some pathetic little lock would manage to keep the likes of me out. I opened the draw to find all the usual shit, I even noticed that he also kept a spare gun in there too.

There right at the bottom was a large envelope, I took a peek and noticed that it was full of nothing but photos. I tipped them all out onto the coffee table and was totally horrified, hell there must have been at least fifty or more pictures in total.

Every single photo had exactly the same thing in common, me naked and in bed with Mulder. The reality of it all suddenly hit me, exactly how I’d been used and played to prove his manhood.

I felt so sick at the thought of how he’d used me, now I also knew what he’d meant about me been easy to seduce.  
I looked through every single one of them, what an idiot I must have been to believe he actually wanted someone like me.

 I finally placed a handful of photos in my jacket pocket. The rest I decided to just put them back inside the envelope. I even went out of my way and returned it to the draw, afterwards I re locked the draw along with the apartment and left.

All I wanted now was to get back inside my car, then I wanted to get as far away from Hegal place as I possibly could and fast. However I sat in my car and was unsure just what I should do now, deep down I knew I’d have to confront Mulder at some point.

  
Well I decided to drive over to the Hoover building; I guessed that was as good a place as any to catch up with him. I managed to drive inside without any one questioning me at all; I then just went and waited where he always parked his car.

Well it would appear that he was out somewhere or other, well that was just fine as I had plenty of time to wait for him to return.

XXXXXXXXXX

Great it appeared that Scully was still in a mood with me, I’d thought by morning she’d have gotten over my encounter with Alex Krycek. In the end she’d finally just gone and ditched me, it appeared that she’d rather do an autopsy than spend the day with me.

 I’d ended up spending the best part of the day wasting my time, I was extremely tired and pissed off by the time I returned to the garage. I pulled up into my usual spot and just sat there, maybe I would just call Skinner and tell him I’d had enough for today.

“Sir it’s Agent Mulder…”

“It’s late Agent Mulder so make it fast.”

“I’m just letting you know that I’m calling it a day Sir.”

“I thought you’d left a while ago Agent Mulder.”

Shit suddenly my car window explodes inwards, then I had Alex Krycek reach in and grab my phone before crushing it underfoot.

“Get out of the fuckin car now Mulder.”

Shit I can tell that he’s really pissed off, however I know I have no choice other than to do as he says.

“You think that you’re so smug and better than me, it doesn’t seem fair that it’s come down to this.”

“What the hell do you know about fair Alex?”

“I could have killed you so many times Mulder, yet you treat like I’m something bad you’ve stepped in.”

“Alex what the fuck are you going on about?”

“You think that I’m bad and that I’m a killer, shit you made me believe that we actually wanted the same thing.”

“Alex you’ve totally lost me now.”

Alex kept the gun aimed at me, however now and again I noticed that his arm kept wavering. He then reached inside his jacket pocket, oh shit it was then that everything fell into place. I could only stand there and stare as he threw the photos at me, just what the fuck had I gone and done.

“Alex it’s not what you think…”

“I heard you and Scully talking Mulder, you fuckin used me to prove what a man you are.”

Shit I watched as his finger started to tighten on the trigger, his face held doubt and the pain was obvious. However I never even got to give him a reply, suddenly I heard a gun go off and Alex gasp in pain.

“Skinner what the hell are you doing?”

“Saving your ass Agent Mulder.”

“He won’t shoot me.”

I watch as Alex fell to his knees, shit Skinner had now shot him twice in the same arm. What the fuck was Alex doing now as he just knelt there, hell it was like he wanted Skinner to just finish it?

It was then that Alex pulled himself up and backed away towards his car, fuck it was at that point that Skinner took aim yet again. I knew that I had to move and fast, shit there was no way that I could let Skinner just kill him outright. I took a step between the two of them putting myself in the way of Alex, I then just stood there and refused to move.

“Skinner let him go.”

“Don’t be stupid Mulder and move.”

“Sir look at the photos, I was the one who set him up so let him go.”

I finally managed to get Skinner to lower his weapon, I then watched as Alex got into his car and sped away one handed.

“Agent Mulder are you okay?”  
“Yeah I’ll be fine, I just need to get my car window fixed now.”

While I was talking to Skinner I picked up every photo, I then took a look at them before shoving them in my pocket.

“I’ll be in my office for a while if you need me Agent Mulder.”

“Yeah okay and thanks Sir.”

I went into my office and arranged for my car to be fixed, I was fully assured it would be done within a couple of hours. I gave them my mobile number so they could let me know, at least that way I’d finally be able to go home.

I sat at my desk and pulled the photos out, I spread them out on the desk in front of me and looked at them. What the fuck had I gone and done, I’d come so close to driving him to kill me or get himself killed because of a game.

 Yeah right a game that I started, yet here I was now feeling so much pain as I looked at his gorgeous face.  
Two hours later I was still just sat in the same place, however I’d now received the call to say that my car was fixed.

 I finally moved and grabbed my jacket and keys, I had to know for sure if Alex was okay. I’d thought about going home and checking the tracker, however I didn’t see the point when I already knew where he lived.

I’d managed to drive over there within twenty minutes, I knocked three or four times without receiving an answer of any kind. To hell with it, I decided to use my picklock in case he wasn’t even here.

At the end of the day though this was Alex Krycek, it was highly unlikely that he’d have gone to the nearest hospital.  
However I was met by an obstruction from inside. I picked the lock to find there was also a chain on the door. Well I guess I now knew he was at home then, I was left with no choice other than to kick the door wide open.

Yet even after the loud noise there was still only silence, I had a look around and made my way towards the bedroom.  
I took one look at the body that was upon the bed, I then rushed over and searched for a pulse and a sign of life. It was very weak but at least he still had one,  also I couldn’t help but notice the blood along with the empty vodka bottle.

“You fuckin idiot Alex, god I’m so sorry for what I’ve done to you.”

I held him in my arms and kissed him on the forehead, I knew that the man needed help and fast or he’d die. Shit there wasn’t even enough time to wait for an ambulance, I managed to pull him up and struggled to get him inside my car.

I then put my food down and drove as fast as I dare, once there I called an orderly to help me get Alex out. They soon had him on the stretcher and then wheeled him away, I was left to explain what had happened to him.

I informed the staff that I was a Federal Agent and so was Alex, I said he was working undercover and couldn’t say much other than his identity was at risk.

I would now have the longest wait of my life ahead of me, it was to take a few hours to learn if he was still even alive.

XXXXXXXXXX

I opened my eyes and felt totally crap, however it didn’t take me long at all to realize just where I was. I also noticed the drip and the heart monitor, it was then that I looked down at my right arm and suddenly remembered everything.

Fuck I’d gone there to kill Mulder, I closed my eyes and let the scene play out in my head once more. Two bullets I’d received from Skinner, fuck the bastard had shot me twice in the same fuckin arm. Great now things would be really hard for me as I’m naturally right handed, the main question I wanted answering was how the hell I got here.

At the moment I was still far too tired to deal with this right now, I drifted in and out of sleep, when I next opened my eyes I realized that I was no longer alone.

“Dad what are you doing here?”

“Alex at the end of the day you’re still my son, what the hell happened to you anyway?”

“I want to know the real reason that you’ve come, I bet it was fuckin Spender who sent you to get me…”

“Look I won’t lie as Spender does know that you’re here Alex, however that’s not the reason why I came.”

“Great so I’ll be dead within the hour then!”

“Jesus Alex I’ve asked him to leave you alone for now, I’ve told him that I’ll deal with you and your ways myself.”

“I’m not just some little fuckin kid anymore.”

“Maybe you should stop acting like one then, you never have been able to behave and do as you’re told.”

“Spare me the fuckin lecture, you can leave now as I don’t need you anyway and never have.”

“No apparently you don’t need anyone do you Alex, I ran into Hank a couple of days ago and had a long chat.”

“Yeah and so what, I really don’t give a shit about what he thinks anymore either.”

“He told me that you kicked him out…”

“Yeah well he just used me like everyone else. I guess that’s the story of my life.”

“Alex I actually came here to help you.”

“Help me how and why the hell now?”

“By totally freeing you from Spender that’s how, also because I’ve never really been much of a father to you that’s why.”

“You can say that again.”

“Jesus Alex, people help and you still throw it back in their face.”

“Believe me it’s hard to trust people after the life I’ve had, so go on then just spit it out.”

“I have serviced the consortium for over forty years now, he has always had a need for the talent I supply and always will. I’ve seen so much in those forty years, hell I could blow the consortium wide open if I chose.”

“Spender will kill you before you even get a chance Dad and you know it.”

“No he won’t, you don’t realize just how much he needs me. Look I’ve told Spender that I’ll remain loyal if he lets you go, it’s either that or I’ll talk.”

  
“So what are you saying? Am I really just free to leave the consortium?”

“Yeah providing you keep your mouth shut, you’ve always had a problem with that mouth of yours.”

“Yeah well it wasn’t Spender who put me in here this time.” 

“That’s why you have to get away from here as soon as possible, you need to move away and start again Alex while you have the chance.”

“Do you know who it was that brought me in here, who was it who found me as I was at home?”

“Some bloke, said his name was Mulder or something like that.”

“Fuck, how the hell did he manage to find me?”

“He told me that he’d been following Spender and that was how he found you. Shit Alex you were just going to bleed to death, you never even gave anyone else a second thought did you?”

“Yeah cos that’s me all over, a selfish bastard who only cares about himself. You know nothing at all about me, maybe it’s because you never once treat me like I’m your son.”

“Alex I can’t change the past, please just let me do this for you and your mother.”

“So now the real truth finally comes out, fine do it for my mother as that’s your real reason for helping.”

“Look I know that you don’t like me Alex…”

“Yeah well maybe you always made it so hard, look you’ve said what you’ve had to so just leave.”

“Fine just take care of yourself Alex, also at least try and see your mother at some point or other.”

With that my father just turned around and walked out, I also knew the chances were I’d never see him again. To a certain extent I had to admit that he was right, I really would have to pay my mother a visit and sooner rather than later.

My first goal would be to just get the hell out of here, which was going to be hard when I could hardly even move. I decided to press my call button and summon the nurse, I wanted some answers and to know when I could leave.

“Good afternoon Alex, so what can I do for you?”

“I just want to know how long I’ve been here, also when I can leave.”

“You nearly bled to death, we had to give you a blood transfusion to save your life. However it turned out that you have a rare blood group, we had nowhere near the amount required in our blood bank.”

“Great I take it that’s why my father was here then.”

“Sorry no, your father only showed up here a couple of hours ago, you’ve been in here for over twenty four hours now.”

“But you said that there wasn’t enough blood for the transfusion, so where the hell did you get it from?”

“It would appear that you were very lucky indeed, it turned out that your partner has the same rare blood group as you.”

“What partner, I don’t have a partner or anyone else?”

“Your work partner, it’s okay as he explained that you were undercover at the time.”

“You’ve totally lost me now.”

“Your F.B.I partner Agent Mulder, he’s still here if you’d like to have a word with him?”

“Like fuck, so why the hell’s he still here?”

“He was rather weak as you required a lot of blood, also he wanted to make sure you pulled through.”

“Yeah I bet he did…”

Great I bet he was out there waiting to arrest me, shit now I’d really have to get the hell out of here.

“So when will I be able to leave then?”

“We plan to keep you here for at least another twenty four hours.”

Fuck I had to find a way out and fast, there was no way I wanted to have a confrontation with Fox Mulder now or ever.

XXXXXXXXXX

I’d sat in the waiting room prepared for a long wait, however the wait hadn’t been nowhere near as long as I expected. Well what would you know, it would appear that we actually had something else in common.

It turned out that we both shared a rare blood group, there was no question at all as whether I’d donate my blood. It had been a really long tiring day or so, I guess parting with that much blood hadn’t helped either.

However finally the time arrived that I was allowed out of bed, all I wanted now was to see Alex and knock some sense into him. Yet at first I’d been told Alex was still out of it, he was far too tired to be dealing with any visitors.

Yet it had turned out that he’d already had a visitor, I realized that Alex might look the same as his father in a few years’ time. He’d spoke to me for a few minutes, in that short time I realized he was genuinely concerned about his son.

I looked up and hadn’t even realized the nurse had entered, let alone the fact that she was actually talking to me.

“Sorry I was miles away, also can you please just call me Mulder.”

“I just wanted to let you know that Alex was still awake, you can go and see him if you want too.”

“Yeah okay I’d like that.”

Well I’d seen his father leave and knew Alex was alone, I wanted it that way so I could see what he had to say for himself. I walked into the room quietly, I then gently closed the door in case he’d fallen back asleep.

“Well look who it is, I suppose I should at least thank you for saving my life.”

“Anyone would have done it Alex.”

“Yeah right, most people would have been glad to see the back of me and see me die. So come on then Mulder spit it out, so just what the hell do you expect from me in return?”

“I don’t want anything in return Alex, all I want is for you to hear me out.”

“You fuckin used me Mulder, shit you even took photos to prove just what a man you are.”

“Granted that was how it all started out.”

“Fuck you Mulder.”

“Alex why do you have to always act so fuckin hard all the time, you’re so full of shit and refuse to listen to anyone at all.”

“I’m full of shit, Jesus Mulder go and take a long look in the fuckin mirror.”

I sat down on the chair and closed my eyes, I had one hell of a headache and realized things weren’t going too well. Alex was right and I’d used him in a bad way, so why the hell should he believe anything I tell him now.

“Don’t make yourself too comfortable Mulder, hell I just want you as far away from me as possible.”

“I can’t just walk away Alex, shit something really changed back there.”

“So just what the fuck do you think changed Mulder?”

“Well here goes…”

“For fucks sake just tell me.”

“It’s hard Alex, shit I realized that I’m in love with you.”

“Oh fuck, now I know that you’re really full of shit Mulder. Are you really that desperate to get laid that you’d stoop so low, well just go and find some fucker else then.”

“Alex please try and calm down, well I guess I can’t blame you for hating me now.”

“Just spare me Mulder and get the fuck out.”

I looked up to see the tears on his cheeks, shit I’d just destroyed this man with my stupid sick games. Suddenly I felt like I couldn’t breathe, all I wanted was to get out of this room and out of this hospital.

It was either that or stay without been able to comfort him, I felt so lost and suddenly all alone.

“Fine I’ll leave for today Alex, but I swear that I’ll be back here first thing in the morning.”

“Whatever Mulder.”

Shit at the end of the day this was still Alex Krycek, maybe I should warn the staff he might try leaving.

“Alex please think about what I’ve said, hell we’re all capable of making mistakes in life.”

“Yeah well maybe I don’t make mistakes Mulder, I am the fuckin mistake.”

“Alex I see the real you, hell even if you don’t I do believe me. I swear here and now that you were never a mistake, I guess I just realized when it was too late.”

“Yeah right, hell I bet you have Skinner out there waiting to finish me off…”

“Alex if I’d wanted that, shit I wouldn’t have told Skinner to let you go. Also why would I have given blood if I wanted you dead, please try and think logically.”

“Maybe you were jealous of Skinner, hell for all I know you might have wanted to kill me yourself.”

“Fuck you really need to hear yourself Alex. You need to grow up if that’s what you really think.”

“Why the fuck does everyone keep telling me that?”

“I’m out of here Alex, like I said I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Don’t fuckin bother, shit Mulder I mean it.”

“Goodnight Alex.”

“You fuckin bastard.”

With that I left him and went in search of the nurse, I wanted them to watch Alex at all times. I guess that my only saving grace was the tracker, at least if Alex did a runner again I’d find him.

The nurse assured me that Alex would be okay, he would be given a sedative to help him sleep for the night.  
I decided the best option would be to just go home, I could grab a shower and a few hours’ sleep.

The drive home was rather quiet and uneventful, within an hour of getting back I was fast asleep on my couch.

The next thing I knew it was morning, bright sunshine spilled through my rather dirty windows. I lay there still tired and wondered if I could be bothered moving, shit it was then that I looked at my watch and jumped up. I found that it was now the middle of the afternoon, shit I must have slept for at least a good few hours.

I had to wonder if Alex would still be at the hospital, I guess I would be wise to check the tracker before I left here. I turned on the tracker to find nothing at all, shit maybe the blood loss had forced the small bug out.

XXXXXXXXXX

Fuck I had one hell of a headache by the time Mulder left, I’d never heard him spout that much bullshit to me before this. It was sometime later that I managed to fall into a troubled sleep, however I was to awake later on as I needed a piss.

 I sat up in the dark room and went to stand up, fuck suddenly my head span and everything was going black. Yet I realized that someone had hold of me and caught me, then I was sat back down on the bed so my head could clear somewhat.

“What the fuck are you trying to do Alex?”

“Nice to see you too Hank, fuck can’t you just visit at normal hours like everyone else.”

“Hey I like to be different and you know that, but you still haven’t answered my question Alex…”

“I was trying to take a piss that’s all, no big conspiracy or anything so don’t worry.”

“You can lean on me then and I’ll help you.”

“Great that’s all I need.”

Yet I knew that I had very little choice in the matter, I realized even more so when we entered the bathroom.

“Fuck how can I do anything with my arm like this, it’s bad enough that I have to wear this stupid gown.”

“Alex calm down and I’ll help you, by the way you look cute in the gown.”

I felt Hank behind me as he pulled the gown up, fuck then he suddenly had his hand around my cock and held it. Shit I could feel his lean body press against my very naked ass, I could also feel the erection that was pressing against me too.

“Hank I really don’t think this is a good idea, shit I’m already worried and you’re still dressed.”

“Hey that’s not fair, shit you know that I have a high sex drive.”

I tried to think of anything that would keep me flaccid, finally I was able to relieve myself and get the hell out of here. Hank helped me back onto the bed, I was then totally surprised when he covered me back over with the sheet.

“Hank you never said why you’re here?”

“Alex despite what you think, hell I do still care about you and love you.”

“So how did you know that I was here?”

“Your dad made a point of letting me know, he seems to think that you’ve become rather self-destructive lately.”

“I got shot in the arm, but hell that happens in my line of work from time to time.”

“Alex you seemed happy to just bleed to death…”

“That has nothing to do with you Hank, it’s my life and I’ll do what I want.”

“Look I mainly came as I’m partly to blame, you seem to have also started drinking a lot lately too.”

“Yeah I guess that you do owe me Hank, maybe now’s the time for you to pay the debt.”

“Why do I have a bad feeling about this, out with it then Alex and tell me what you want?”

“I want you to help me get the hell out of here.”

“Why so fast, your old man told me you were safe from Spender.”

“Look it’s not Spender that I’m worried about.”

“So who now?”

“I thought that I was in love and that it was mutual, yet there I was been taken for a ride yet again.”

“How do you know that’s what he did, I gather we’re talking about the G man.”

“Yeah he took fuckin photos of me naked in bed and having sex, I was nothing more than a fuckin challenge in his stupid game. Hell all Fox Mulder wanted was to get me into bed, it was just to prove how easy he could do it.”

“I’m really sorry, look I’ll help you dress and get out of here then.”

“Yeah well just don’t touch me any more than you have to Hank.”

“Jesus Alex I’m not some fuckin pervert.”

“That’s debatable.”

“Alex do you want my help or not?”

“Fine and I’m sorry okay.”

“Apology accepted.”

I had to just grim and bare it as Hank helped me get dressed, soon I was fully dressed and ready to leave here.

“Alex you’d better let someone know that you’re leaving, don’t you need any medication or anything?”

“For the pain that’s all.”

“I’ll go and get the car, you Alex can call the nurse and let her know you’re going home.”

“Yeah whatever, Hank if you fuck off I’ll kill you…”

“Calm down as I said I’d help, look I’ll only be gone a few minutes.”

“Yeah well just remember I’ll hunt you down if you get any ideas.”

“Do you know that I actually believe you Alex?”

“Good get moving then and hurry up back.”

Meanwhile I sat there and summoned the nurse to come I wanted this over with and to get out of here.

“How are you feeling this evening Alex?”

“I’m discharging myself now.”

“Do you really think that’s a good idea, you might recover better if you stayed a couple more days?”

“Look I’m leaving here one way or another, personally I don’t care how I do it either.”

“Find I’ll go and get the paperwork for you.”

“Thank you I appreciate it.”

At least now I wasn’t as light headed as before, I decided that I might as well go and wait for Hank. I slipped out of the door and into the corridor, shit it was then that I heard the nurse on the phone.

“I’m calling regarding a patient that you were interested in, well I thought that you might like to know he’s discharging himself. He appears to be leaving with someone else, can you call me when you get this message.”

I had to admit that I was pleased it was only his voicemail, maybe it would allow me enough time to get far away from the hospital. It was then that I noticed Hank return, he seemed to look rather worried when he saw me.

“Hey Alex I thought you’d have waited in the room…”

“No we’re leaving here right now Hank.”

“How come, what’s the sudden hurry Alex?”

“Look less questions and just move, it appears that the nurse is informing Agent Mulder that I’m leaving. Fuck this as I’ve had enough, it appears that I really can’t trust anyone at all.”

“Look I promised that I’d help you and I will.”

“Thanks’ for this Hank.”

Hank opened the passenger side door, soon I was in the car and he’d even fastened the seatbelt.

“Right Alex are you ready now?”

“Yeah as ready as I’ll ever be.”

“So I take it I’m to drop you off at your apartment then.”

“No shit that’s where Mulder found me and it’s not safe.”

Shit I realized I might need Hank for a few days more, also along with a new place to live.

XXXXXXXXXX

I was at a total loss regarding what I should do, after a while I decided to go back to the hospital and speak to someone there. I grabbed my phone and noticed I had a message, well I guess it was totally pointless returning to the hospital now.

My second choice was to be Alex’s apartment, maybe I might get lucky and he just went back home. However I found the apartment to be as I’d left it, obviously Alex had not even returned here for anything.

 Hell even the bed was still covered in his blood, I also couldn’t help but notice all the empty vodka bottles scattered here and there.

“So Alex just where the hell would you go?”

I realized that talking to myself wouldn’t get me any answers, I would need to see if anyone else had visited him last night.

“Hi I’m calling regarding an ex-patient, I received a call telling me that he was discharging himself.”

“You must be Agent Mulder, it was me that left the message regarding Alex Krycek.”

“I was trying to find out if he had any visitors just before he left there, ones who maybe came late at night.”

“Yes there was a young man that left with him, but it was rather late at night when he came here and not during visiting hours.”

“Can you tell me anything at all about his visitor?”

“He was roughly your height and build, he was also good looking in a rugged looking way.”

“That’s great and thanks for the help.”

  
I hung up and looked at the picture beside the bed, the picture of Alex sat beside Hank Moody. So it would appear that he visited Alex late at night, ha and then afterwards Alex has suddenly gone and left everything.

So much for the claim that they were no longer a couple, maybe my own game had back fired on me. Well I knew I wouldn’t find anything of use here, however I might make up some bullshit and get the place put under surveillance.

 Well a quick trip to my office and I’d managed to learn a lot, it appeared that Hank Moody was far from been Mr clean.  
Most of the things on him were pretty small, yet it was easy to sum up just what sort of man he was.

 For one he appeared to be a writer of some sorts, yet he also had a thing for drugs and speeding in his little car. I then suddenly remembered what else Alex had told me, it also appeared that Hank had a sex addiction along with everything else.

 I had to wonder who Alex had met first, did I remind him of Hank or vice versa. I knew that I was starting to give myself a headache with all this thinking, maybe I just needed a really strong drink.

Well I had an address that I could go and check out, he might not live there anymore but it was worth giving it a shot. At least it wouldn’t take me too long to get there, I noticed the resident was listed as one Karen Van De Beek.

I drove straight over there, yet nothing could have prepared me for what I came up against. I parked my car up and got out, I knocked at the door and was then faced with some deranged woman from hell.

Shit firstly she slapped me hard across the face, then all she did was go on to give me a load of abuse.

“Do you really think dressing like that will help you, shit underneath you’ll always just be Hank Moody? That bastard Alex flutters his eyelashes and off you go running, look Rebecca and I no longer need you so just fuck off.”

“Look my names not Hank Moody.”

“I see you’re still your usual lying self-Hank.”

Fuck I’d really had enough of all the abuse, I pulled out my badge and made her take a good look at it.

“I’m Special Agent Fox Mulder of the F.B.I.”

“Jesus you’ve gone in the head now, also what the hell’s that on your face?”

“What, oh yeah it’s a mole. Alex told me it was one of the things that made me different from Hank.”

“Don’t you dare mention his name to me, Alex Krycek has Hank wrapped fully around his little finger.”

“I was led to believe that it was mainly just sex.”

“Yeah well Hank has a habit of fucking anything that moves, he’s really not too fussy as long as he gets what he wants.”

“Well at the moment I’m looking for either one of them.”

“Well I’ll guess that you’ll find them somewhere together, Hank always seemed to go back to him in the end.”

“Maybe deep down they loved each other, I only really know Alex and have never met Hank.”

“Hank lives for sex, he only kept him hanging around because Alex was a slut and easy. Whenever Hank wanted sex and had no one he’d go to Alex, he always seemed to have the inability to say no to Hank.”

“I take it that you blame Alex for everything then?”

“No I blame both of them, but Hank had only just come back to us yesterday. He claimed that Alex was just a mistake like all the others.”

“If it’s any consolation I think he’s just helping Alex, he was shot and then discharged himself from hospital. My best guess is that he got Hank to get him and take him somewhere, he wouldn’t have been able to get too far without some sort of help or other.”

“Yeah but I know Hank better than he knows himself, he won’t be capable of just helping someone like Alex. If Hank’s with him he will want one thing, well let’s just say that they’ll end up having sex no matter what.”

“God I really don’t know how you cope with the man?”

“Mainly because I love him, look this is his contact number but I don’t know if he’ll answer. Also the other number is for Charlie Runkle, He’s Hanks agent and might be able to help you.”

“Thank you and I really appreciate this, also I hope all goes well for you too.”

“Can I just ask why you want to find them anyway?”

“It’s actually just Alex that I need to find.”

“Is he in trouble or something?”

“No nothing like that so don’t worry.”

“Can I just ask then what you want from him?”

“I need to find him because I’m in love with him.”

I knew that my confession was far from a lie, Alex had become my life and I had to find him no matter what.

XXXXXXXXXX

We drove away from D.C, to be honest I was just glad to be away from the hospital and Fox Mulder. The question was whether Hank would help without expecting anything in return; this after all was Hank Moody I was talking about.

I looked over at him as he drove, he was a good looking man and really intelligent and reminded me of Mulder. Maybe I should have been grateful of what I had and stayed with him, yet deep down I knew things would never be the same again.

I had Hank who only wanted me for one thing, then I’d had Agent Mulder who’d also only wanted me to use too. Shit I also had to wonder if I really were free from Spender now, the only person who claimed that I free happened to be my father.

Shit father was a very loose word to describe him; maybe a sperm donor would have been more appropriate for him. I guess time would tell if he was lying or not, I’d go into hiding until I was well enough to defend myself once more.

“We’ll be there in five minutes, hey Alex are you sure you’re really okay as you look rather pale?”

“Yeah just tired and pissed off I guess.”

“You’ll be okay once we get you settled.”

“Hank how can it be okay now, shit I can barely use my right arm for a start.”

“I told you that I’ll help you until you can do it on your own, I’m not just going to leave you like this despite what you think Alex.”

“I really appreciate it Hank, the questions whether you can just help without anything else?”

“Look I promise that I’ll do my best, look I still love you Alex and care about you.”

“Yeah I know you do in your own way, where are we going anyway Hank?”

“It’s a small motel, I thought we’d be okay there for a few days for now.”

“Yeah should be okay.”

I remained quiet for the remainder of the journey, I had so many mixed feelings at the moment and felt so lost. At least they’d removed the bullets and all I would need was time, hopefully I’d cope with my left arm by taking some strong meds. 

  
I watched as Hank pulled up outside the motel and turned the engine off, he then just muttered something and got out of the car. I knew he’d just gone to get the room key, hell and it wasn’t like I had anywhere to go.

Soon he returned and grabbed the bags, he then came around and opened the car door for me.

“Come on Alex it’s time I got you into bed.”

“Yeah I’m totally wiped out now.”

All I wanted was some sleep without the nightmares, yet I knew this was only the beginning when I saw the huge double bed and only bed in the room.

“Hank was this the only room they had left or something?”

“Yeah why what’s wrong with it?”

“Shit look at the fuckin bed, I take it that you expect us to sleep together?”

“Do I really repulse you that much Alex…”

“Hank you don’t repulse me at all, it’s just your actions that I despise more than anything. I also know how that mind of yours works and what you’ll expect.”

“It’s not my fault that you look like you do.”

“So you molest me and then to top it off you blame me.”

“You worry way too much about things Alex, just try and chill out before you make yourself worse.”

“Yeah whatever.”

I had to admit that Hank went out of his way to help me, soon he’d managed to change me and provide some food. I was glad that he’d just bought sandwiches as I couldn’t stomach much more at the moment.

I had no idea why I suddenly felt so tired and light headed, hell maybe everything had finally caught up with me.

“Hank I really need to lay down.”

“Fine you can as soon as you’ve taken the meds.”

I did as he asked and then collapsed onto the bed, however it wasn’t long at all before I was pulled into a deep restless sleep.

When I next woke it was still dark inside the room, the only bit of moonlight came through the gap in the curtains. I felt like I was burning up and had to sit up, that was when I realized that I wasn’t alone.

“Fox?”

“No sorry it’s just me Hank.”

“Oh god I’m sorry Hank, I guess I’d forgot just where I was.”

“It really doesn’t matter Alex, how are you feeling now anyway?”

“Shit I don’t know, I guess I just feel really sick more than anything.”

“Do you want me to help you move, maybe take you to the bathroom or something?”

“Yeah and fast.”

We no sooner got through the door before I threw up, I’d literally only just made it to the toilet in time. I couldn’t hold back as I kept on heaving, soon though there was nothing left for me to throw up other than stomach acid.

I couldn’t even move or get up, I was pathetic and just lay there on the bathroom floor.

“Maybe a cool shower might help somewhat, it would also get your temperature down.”

“Yeah maybe.”

I sat there on the floor and leant against the toilet, I truly felt like I was dying at the moment. All I could do was remain here and watch Hank as he moved around, he was good and soon had the shower turned on and ready for me.

“Alex I’m going to need to remove the rest of your clothes.”

“Yeah okay.”

“I just don’t want you accusing me of anything that’s all.”

“Hey I know you’re only trying to help Hank.”

  
Soon Hank helped me strip down to my boxers, he then even found a plastic bag to wrap around my arm.

“We can’t have it getting wet until it’s healed, so Alex are the boxers staying or going?”

“Going I guess, I can’t really get a shower while wearing them.”

I stood and Hank knelt there before me, he then pulled my boxers down and led me into the shower. I had to admit that the water felt good, Hank used a sponge and started washing me all over.

Fuck as he went lower my breathing became really heavy, I could also feel my cock coming to life despite how ill I felt.  
I closed my eyes as tight as possible and willed it to go soft, shit it was then that I felt Hank start to suck me off.

 It felt really good and maybe the release might help, well I guess it couldn’t make things any worse. I had to admit that Hank was good at what he was doing, well I guess he’d had plenty of practice over the years.

I felt my balls start to tighten up and was close, it was only a few more seconds before I was coming deep inside his mouth.

“Jesus Hank.”

“You never could hold off for long Alex…”

“I’m not surprised with that mouth of yours, Jesus Hank you could make anyone come within seconds.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment, anyway it’s time we got you dried and back into bed.”

Hank was helping me dress in just some underwear, there was no point overdoing it in case I was sick again.

“Right just make sure you rest, oh and you can also make sure you stay in that bed too.”

“Hank where are you going?”

“Just to clean the bathroom up and get a quick shave.”

“Hell are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah I’ve put it off and now I look like a tramp, also it’s starting to itch.”

I was asleep when Hank returned and woke later on, shit now he reminded me even more of Fox when he was clean shaven.

“What’s with the plaster?”

“I cut myself shaving that’s all.”

“Hank come here.”

“What is it Alex?”

“I want you to fuck me.”  
“Shit I wasn’t expecting that at all, are you sure it’s what you really want?”

“Yeah I’m sure.”

In some perverse way I believed that I owed Hank, he’d gone out of his way to do everything I’d wanted so it seemed fair. He was really gentle with me and took it slow, however suddenly I felt really sick again.

“Alex, you might be turned on but this isn’t normal, shit you’re really burning up now.”

“Oh god I feel really sick…”

Suddenly I was throwing up the water I’d drank as there was nothing more, it was sometime after that when I passed out.

 XXXXXXXXXX

I drove back towards home now, at least I had a phone number and would at least try ringing it. However the first thing on the agenda was a stiff drink, was Alex really capable of been a home wrecker and splitting a family up.

 I’d heard from Alex that he was just one of many, maybe Hanks girlfriend thought Alex was the only one.

  
I poured myself a glass of vodka and sat down, now I’d just have decide when to ring Hank Moody. Well he could wait as first I was having a couple of drinks, it was early and in some ways I needed the courage.

Yet by the third drink I knew that the time had come, there was no way that I could put this off any longer.

  
Well three times I tried without any luck, every single time it just went to voicemail. Great I was starting to wonder if he’d even bother answering at all, by the fifth attempt I decided to give up.

Well at least I was really starting to feel the vodka now, yet it was right then that my cell phone starting ringing.

“This is Hank Moody, who am I talking to?”

“I’m Fox Mulder and I need to speak to Alex.”

“Alex is unavailable at present.”

“Look don’t piss me around okay, I’m a federal agent and will just have you arrested.”

“Look I’m well aware of who you are, Alex has told me every little sordid detail that went on between the two of you.”  
“What do you mean?”

“He told me how he fell in love with you, he also told me how you used him to play a game with.”

“It wasn’t like that at all.”

“Look I was planning on coming to see you anyway Agent Mulder, however at the moment Alex has a fever and keeps throwing up.”

“Can’t you just take him to a hospital?”

“Hell he already forced me to get him out of the hospital, he’d never forgive me if I took him back there.”

“No and I bet you’ll never forgive yourself either if he dies.”

“Look I’ve been and got him some medication, he will just need plenty of rest and time now to pull through it.”

“You had better make sure nothing happens to him.”

“It might come as a surprise Agent Mulder, however Alex means far more to me than you think.”

“So why was you coming here to see me anyway?”

“I believe that Alex really needs you, also deep down I believe that you do really love him…”

“I do love him, shit I love him more than even I thought could be possible.”

“Yeah well you know what a stubborn bastard Alex can be, he still believes that you just used him and really still hate him.”

“That’s understandable after what I did.”

“Well I was hoping we could sort something out, however I’d rather talk face to face.” 

“Yeah I’m up for that, all I want is to get this mess sorted out.”

“Well I’ll need to stay here with Alex just for now, how about we meet up tomorrow evening?”

“Yeah that’s fine, so where do you want to meet up?”

“Somewhere private would be a good idea.”

“Fine come over here then to my apartment, its forty two Hegal place.”

“Yeah don’t worry I’ll find it, oh and Agent Mulder just one other thing…”

“What would that be?”

“No rough stuff okay.”

“What?”

“I’ve heard how good you are with your fists, however I’m also aware that Alex brings a lot of it upon himself too.”

“Look I swear that I won’t touch you, I just want a chance to sort out this mistake.”

“Fine I’ll see you tomorrow evening then.”

With that he hung up on me, shit would he be really willing to help me get Alex back. I had to wonder if I could really trust someone as unworthy as him, also someone who was Alex’s ex-lover.

Maybe it was all just a big set up, well I guess by tomorrow evening I’d know one way or the other. I knew that I’d see it through no matter what, I didn’t want to spend my life without him.

Well for now I’d just down the rest of the vodka; I had roughly another twenty four hours before my confrontation with Hank. I had to admit the vodka was really relaxing me, I just lay there on the couch and thought about Alex and what he meant to me.

 I couldn’t believe Alex had just left the hospital in the first place; he could have ended up dead because of what he did.  
I must have finally drifted off, however I woke with one hell of a hangover.

Soon I managed to drag my sorry ass into the kitchen, shit I would need a coffee and some painkillers before doing anything else. My mind kept wandering back to Alex, how the hell was Hank planning to pull this off.

Last time I spoke to Alex he hated me with a passion, I really couldn’t see how things could have changed in such a short time.  
I decided to take my coffee and return to my couch, shit it wasn’t long before my hand went inside my underwear.

 I had to admit that just thinking about him made me hard, I lay there relaxed and just closed my eyes, It didn’t take long before I was coming all over myself, all I’d had to do was imagine that it was Alex’s hand on me.

I remembered back to the motel room, then there was also the time here in my apartment, His body had felt so warm and subtle beneath my hands, I guess it had also been far more inviting back then.

I could see him there in my eidetic memory, every single perfect curve of his delectable body. To think that he’d really wanted me, shit what a total fuckin idiot I’d been when it came to him. I sat there a while longer just thinking about the kind of man I really was, I’d nearly destroyed him because I was a fuckin joke.

  
Well finally I decided that it was time to move, I’d thought about a quick shave but I was too tired. Instead I decided on having a quick shower, then at least I’d just need to get dressed. Maybe the suit might appear too intimidating; I decided to just go with a pair of jeans and tee shirt.

Just as an afterthought I looked around my apartment, shit the place was genuinely a shit hole as usual. Well I guess that it was time to set to work, well cleaning wasn’t actually one of my strong points in life. I started opening cupboards and shoving things out of sight, I had to admit that once that was done it looked somewhat cleaner.

Now I found myself just sat here and feeling rather nervous, shit I hadn’t felt like this for many years and it scared me. It was only another thirty minutes, which was when I heard the door and knew the time had come.

I pulled myself up and took one last look around, I then went and opened my apartment door.

“Well you must be Hank, please come in.”

“Shit Alex wasn’t joking was he?”

“What about?”

“How much we look alike.”

I let Hank in and told him to take a seat, shit it freaked me out as to how much alike we really were.

“Do you want a drink or anything?”

“Yeah a coffee would be good.”

I went into the kitchen and made the coffee, my guest had remained on the couch where I’d left him.

“So Hank just what do you get out of all this?”

“Well I like a man who’s straight to the point.”

“Yeah well maybe you could get to the point too, look just answer the question will you?”

“Hopefully to see Alex finally happy, I imagine he’s told you that I fuck everything that moves.”

“Yeah you could say that.”

“Look Alex has always been special and also my only male lover, he deserves better than what I can give him.”

“So what’s this big plan of yours then Hank?”

I sat back and listened as he spoke, I had no idea if his plan would work yet I was still willing to give it my best shot.

XXXXXXXXXX

I woke and remembered very little, however after looking around the room I noticed Hank sat there. Great it was then that I remembered just where I was, also just what had been about to happen between the two of us.

“Hey you’re awake.”

“Yeah I believe so, shit what the hell happened to me Hank?”

“You passed out on me and had a fever.”

“Great so how long was I out for?”

“Nearly two whole days now.”

“No shit, so have you just been here the whole time?”

“Yeah I had to leave you once though, I had to go and get some meds to help bring your temperature down.”

“So why did you bother coming back, just think you could have left me here to die.”

“Shit Alex just what do you take me for, despite everything I still love you.”

“Sorry I guess that was a bit low, hell I know I’d be dead if it wasn’t for you Hank.”

“Well for one I’m glad that you’re still alive.”

“So what have you been doing all this time then, you sound a bit rough that’s all.”

“I’ve hardly slept, also I spent most of my time sat in this damn chair.”

“Look you can leave now if that’s what you want?”

“Alex you’re still too ill to be left alone, accept that I’m staying here with you for now.”

“I’m just tired that’s all.”

“Hell it’s only natural; you’ve suffered so much lately.”

“No I mean I’m tired of everything, I don’t want to feel like this anymore Hank.”

“Hey talk to me then Alex, you never know it might actually make you feel better.”

“Well I guess that I’ve nothing to lose, I just don’t think you’ll understand that’s all.”

“Try me then.”

“Also I really don’t want to upset you Hank.”

He got up and out of the chair, within minutes he was knelt beside the bed and holding my hand.

“Look Alex all I want is for you to be happy, I do love you with all my heart and accept that we can’t be together.”

“What despite I’m in love with someone else?”

“Like I said I just want you to be happy.”

“It hurts so much Hank, I love him and can’t cope with how I feel at the moment.”

“Maybe he really does love you Alex.”

“Hank he used me, fucked with my head and body just to play a game.”

“You have to get over it Alex, you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and move on.”

“Yeah well it’s not that easy.”

“Look do you really want to be with him?”

“Yeah but it was just a dream, I wanted him on equal grounds and as my lover.”

Hank kissed me on my hand and held it, he then looked up at me and I was torn apart. I wanted him because he looked like Fox and it wasn’t fair on him, it was time that I let Hank go and stopped using him. I couldn’t stop myself as the tears rolled down my cheeks, one by one they fell upon his hands.

“Alex please look at me.”

“I can’t as I just fuck everything up, god I’m so sorry Hank.”

I suddenly felt his fingers under my chin, suddenly he raised my head and there was no escape at all.

“Alex I can’t lie to you anymore, you have to believe me that I love you with all my heart. This is killing me too Alex, to have just sit here and watch you like this. Shit this is the only way that I can be near you and touch you, well at the end of the day I brought it upon myself with all the lies.”

“Look Hank I’m so sorry for this whole mess.”

“Like I said I can’t lie to you anymore, just please forgive me for everything that I ever did to you Alex.”

“Hank there’s nothing to forgive you for now.”

“Look I want to show you something, then you can decide whether you can forgive me or not.”

“Fine what is it?”

“Just remember that I really do love you so much Alex.”

Those were his last words to me, shit it was then that he removed the plaster and I realized.

“Fox… oh shit.”

Under the plaster there wasn’t a cut at all, it had cleverly concealed a unique mole.

“Alex god please just breathe, hey take it easy.”

“Shit what the fuck game are you playing now?”

“It’s not a game Alex, that’s why I had to tell you the truth.”

“What the fuck do you want me to say Mulder?”

“Maybe that you understand why I did it…”

“I don’t know anymore, hell I can’t even think at all and about what you’ve done.”

I put my head back down and couldn’t look at him, the man I wanted so much was claiming yet again that he wanted me. I was terrified of everything, I knew deep down if it was a game I wouldn’t survive this time.

“Shit where the hell’s Hank.”

“He’s fine Alex as this was his idea, all he wants is for you to be happy.”

“Fox… shit Mulder you can just leave now.”

“What?”

“I need some time alone to sort my head out.”

“Alex I’m not stupid so don’t ask me to do that, please I’ll do anything you want except that.”  
“I know you’re not stupid Mulder and I never said you were.”

“I leave and you will just disappear, shit I need you as much as I need air to breathe.”

“Fine stay, shit do what the fuck you want as I don’t care anymore. Oh and Mulder, make sure you stay the hell out of my way so I can think.”

“Hell Alex where do you expect me to go?”

“Fine I’ll go and have a shower then, do you want to go and check the windows first Mulder?”

“Alex please don’t.”

“Don’t what? You have never trusted me Mulder and never will.”

“Alex you also need to learn to be honest with yourself too.”

“What the fuck’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Did you really ever give me a reason to trust you, you used me too Alex.”

“I’m going for a shower…”

“You won’t listen to me will you?”

“Right fine I’ll admit that I’ve done plenty in the past; there are you happy now Mulder?”

“You lied to me Alex on many occasions; you gained my trust and hurt me in the worst way possible. Yet I’m here and am trying to put it all behind me and move on, I hurt you and you can never forgive me?”

I managed to get up and out of the bed, Mulder had tried to stop me but I pushed him away from me.  
“Look please just let me go and get a shower…”

“Fine I’ll wait out here, but promise me you’ll at least think about what I said.”

“Look I’ll try but I’m not promising anything.”

“That’s all I ask Alex.”

I walked into the small bathroom and locked the door behind me; I then just sat there on the floor for a while. I truly had meant what I’d said earlier on, shit I was just so tired of it all.

 I hurt so much and felt so betrayed by it all, used just for a stupid reason. Now I had to wonder if it’d hurt Fox this much when I betrayed him, I guess I’d always presumed he’d just get over it all.

I’d spent my entire life just using and betraying people without even thinking, yet the betrayal hurt so much when I was on the receiving end of it.

I betray everyone and expect them to get over it, to just accept what I did to them as a normal part of life. Yet Alex Krycek gets used and all hell breaks out, I throw my dummy away and sulk like a big baby. See I was at least trying to rationalize things; I was just having a hard time accepting them that’s all.

I decided a good start would be getting my sorry ass off the floor, hell the shower might do some good and relax me a bit. I stepped under the hot spray and let it soak me; I had to admit that it did ease my aching body somewhat.

It was a bit hard washing myself but I managed, even so the bandages on my right arm were soaked now.  
Finally I knew that I couldn’t stay in here any longer, at the end of the day I was only in here so I could hide from Fox.

The man was a stubborn relentless bastard at times; he would still be out there waiting no matter how long I took. Shit I looked around and realized that I had no clean clothes in here; well first I’d have to take care of my arm anyway.

I opened a cabinet to see only basic stuff; it looked like I’d have to manage with just a few plasters to do the job. I pulled off the soggy bandage and looked at my arm, why the fuck had Fox stopped Skinner from finishing it. Soon I started to realize that the plasters where not the best option, fuck my arm was already itching now.

Well I knew that I couldn’t put off the inevitable any longer, I grabbed a clean towel off the rack and dried myself real slow. At least the shower had helped me feel clean again, also somewhat more human.

 It looked like I had no choice other than to wear the towel, I wrapped it tight around my waist and took a look at myself in the mirror. 

I guess the time had come to exit the safety of the bathroom, I knew I had to go out there and face Fox Mulder one more final time.

XXXXXXXXXX

I’d been surprised that Alex hadn’t tried punching me yet, however I was now sat here alone as he spent ages in the bathroom. Deep down I knew telling him was the right thing to do, Alex would have hated me even more if I’d kept the lie going.

A change of clothes and a plaster had really scared me, shit I couldn’t believe just how much I looked like Hank Moody. I sat in the chair with my head in my hands, I could no longer hold the tears back as I waited for him to return.

Alex had become a big part of my life in such a short time, now I didn’t want to have a life alone or without him. I sat there thinking about him and what I could lose, I also knew that I’d be willing to give up anything to keep this one man.

It felt like I’d been waiting here forever with just my own thoughts, it was then that the bathroom door finally opened and Alex stood there. Fuck I really hadn’t been prepared for the sight in front of me; the man was truly gorgeous just stood there like that.

“Fox please don’t look at me like that.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just so hard when I feel the way I do about you.”

“Yeah well I have no intention of ever been used like that again.”

“Alex I swear that I won’t ever use you like that again, shit I learnt my lesson the hard way and that’s why I wanted you to think about it all.”

“Yeah I did and you have a point, however I think it’s too late for me to trust you now.”

“Look how about we just sit down and talk about it all, I promise that afterwards I’ll accept whatever decision you make.”

“Yeah right, shit that’s just one of the things I love…”

It was a look of sheer horror I now saw upon his face, shit Alex had suddenly stopped when he realized what he’d been about to say.

I knew that I’d have to either do or say something, that or he would bolt out of here faster than lightning.

“Well you’re the only person who loved that about me. My relentless streak pisses off most people to say the least.”

“It’s part of what makes you who you are Fox.”

“Alex please come and sit down, I promise that all I want is for us to talk.”

“Fine just let me put some underwear on then.”

Alex finally came back out of the bathroom in some boxers; he then went over and sat back down on the bed. God the man was gorgeous and I loved him so much.

“Shit Alex look at your arm…”

“What?”

Alex looked down and noticed the blood; I knew that it really would need to be re bandaged.

“Stay there as Hank said there were some bandages in the bag.”  
“I’ll be okay Fox so just leave it will you.”

“Please Alex just let me do this one thing?”

I watched as he just lowered his head and started at the floor, I left him there and went in search of the supplies.

“Right Alex can you hold your arm out for me.”

I pulled the plaster away and cleaned the wounds up; soon it was all sorted out and fully wrapped in clean bandages. Shit it was then that I noticed all the tears; he was sat there sobbing and hoping that I wouldn’t notice.

 I stood up and couldn’t help kissing him on the head, I then just returned and sat back down in the empty chair.

“Thanks for that.”

“Alex you don’t have to thank me, I want you to heal and be healthy again.”

“So what do you want to talk about Fox, maybe how I can get well and we can start betraying each other again?”

“Alex please all I want is for you to hear me out, maybe so you can understand how I felt and how I feel now.”

“Fine just get on with it then.”

I knew that it was going to be hard work; I guess at times Alex could be just as stubborn as I am. Well I wasn’t walking out of here now without having my say, I just wasn’t sure if I could stand by his decision if it was to let him go.

“I have to admit that I didn’t trust you at the start, you were just so young and seemed so open at the time. After a while though I became to see you as a friend Alex, also yes I thought that you were really good looking. However you need to know about after that time and what your betrayal did to me, how it tore me apart.”

“I think I can imagine.”

“Look it wasn’t just you, hell my whole life’s been full of people who just want to betray me. I guess you were just another to add to that already growing list, yet I never learnt and let myself be taken in by you.

It hurt more because I was starting to really like you, to be honest I was hoping we could take it one step further. At the time I never even knew if you liked men in that way, yet I never even got to find out because you just disappeared.”

“I was young and stupid at the time granted; however I was naïve and believed that I could have it all. I had to leave you Fox, I didn’t want to go but I did it to protect you.”

“How the hell did you reach that conclusion Alex?”

“I thought you’d killed Duane Barry and would be charged with his death.”

“Why the hell did you think it was me, shit I thought it was you who killed him.”

“Fox I never did it, shit I thought you did it and would face the lie detector test. I left because I was unimportant compared to you, you Fox were a far better person and more important to the cause than me.”

“So you left me feeling betrayed and all alone, I forgave you some time ago and have moved on. I think it’s time that you tried to do the same, I know what I did was wrong and hurt you so much.”

“Well I don’t think I can live like that though.”

“Like what?”

“Waiting for the hammer to fall yet again, for you to wake up and realize that you don’t love me. Or it might be even worse; I might be the one who realizes it’s just a lie and a game yet again.”

  
“The alternative is what Alex? You spend the rest of your life alone and depressed, or you take a chance that I might just be telling the truth.”

I knew by the look on his face that he was thinking and had taken everything in; he had that god damn sexy frown upon his gorgeous face.

XXXXXXXXXX

I knew what he was saying was right, but oh god it just hurt so fuckin much. Could I really put all my faith and trust in Fox Mulder? The very same man who could destroy me if it was just a lie.

“Alex…”

“Yeah.”

“Please at least try and talk to me.”

“God part of me wants to just give in, yet the other part of me wants to run as far away as possible.”

“Please don’t run away from me, hey I’m scared too Alex.”

“What is it that scares you Fox?”

“I’m scared that you decide to leave, but hell I’m also scared in case you stay. Believe me that I’m tired too Alex, yet I’m afraid to sleep as I might wake up alone.”

“You could always just cuff me to the bed…”

“That’s not funny Alex; I want you as my lover and my equal.”

“Hey even lovers use cuffs now and again, also you have the right equipment Fox.”

“Yeah well I guess I do have the cuffs.”

“Hey you also have other equipment too, I can still remember that red Speedo.”

“Hey I’m just glad to see you smiling again Alex, even if it is at my expense.”

“I’m not laughing Fox, god you just looked so damn sexy when you got out of that pool. I want you so much; however I want it on a permanent basis and not just as a lie.”

“Hey I can still cuff you to the bed if you want, however I guarantee that it would be pleasure and not pain.”

“God Fox what are you trying to do to me?”

I watched as he got up and came over to the bed, he then just stood there at first looking down at me.

“You’re gorgeous Alex, yet I didn’t want to see it as it was easier to hate you.”

“Believe me sometimes it was easier when you did hate me Fox.”

“Is that what you still want from me Alex?”

“No as I never did hate you, hell maybe we are more alike than we think and as bad as each other.”

“Yeah it sounds that way, I just need to know if we can move forward Alex?”

“Fox if I say yes will you agree to something?”

“It depends what it is.”

“If this is a lie I want you to end my life, just take your gun and put a bullet in my head.”

“Jesus Alex!”

“I mean it Fox; I can’t live with that kind of pain.”

“Fine I promise that I won’t hurt you Alex, god help me if I do and I’ll end both of our lives.”

The tears flowed as Fox sat there beside me, it wasn’t long at all before he had his arms wrapped around me.

“Please don’t leave Fox.”

“God I’m so sorry for everything Alex, I came so close to destroying you.”

“Fox please just lay here with me and hold me, I’m so tired and need to get some sleep.”

“Hey me too, please promise me you’ll still be here in the morning…”

“I swear here and now that I’ll still be here in the morning Fox.”

“Alex can I kiss you, just tell me if I’m going too fast.”

“No I’d like it if you kiss me, shit I’d love it if you did.”

I felt as he pressed his warm lips upon my own, god how I’d missed that feeling so much. He then gently pressed his tongue between my lips, I then opened my mouth and willingly allowed him access.

I wanted him to stay like this and keep doing it, so I returned the kiss with everything that I had. We lasted a few minutes with our mouths locked together; it was then that we both were in desperate need of air.

“I love you so much Alex, all I want now is for you to believe me.”

“I do believe you Fox, I also love you too and always have.”

“You’d better get some sleep Alex, I want you to be fit and well.”

“Why so you can have your wicked way with me?”

“Not just that, I want to make love to you every single night. Then come morning I want to wake up and see your gorgeous face.”

“Great now I won’t be able to sleep, please Fox will you make love to me now?”

“Is that honestly what you really want Alex, I just want you to be sure that you’re ready for this…”

“Yeah on both counts, it’s what I want and I’m ready.”

“You will have to lay on your back, I don’t want you putting any weight on that arm at all.”

“Yes boss.”

“No not your boss Alex, I’m your lover and don’t want to see you suffering.”

“Fox just shut the hell up and kiss me will you.”

“Now who’s the bossy one?”

“No just frustrated, it seems to happen when I lay this close to you Fox.”

“Well I guess I can’t have my lover getting frustrated.”

I lay there as Fox removed my underwear, shit then he kissed me right on the tip of my rock hard erection.

“You’re mine Alex and mine only.”

I could see the genuine look of love that was on his face; maybe we might just have a future together after all.

“Yeah that works two ways Fox.”

“Hey I’m glad that I belong to only you, now come on open your legs lover.”

“How romantic Fox.”

All rational thought was suddenly lost, I was ready to come by the time he had three fingers within my ass.

XXXXXXXXXX  
Jesus I’d never met anyone that was such a turn on in bed, or had a lover so open with his feelings as Alex. I wanted to show him tonight just how much he was wanted by me, I had to make him believe that this was no longer just a game.

“Please Fox I need you now, just fuck me and make me yours.”

“I have no intention of fucking you tonight Alex, I told you that tonight I want to make love to you.”

“Fine just get on with it then as I’m desperate here.”

I didn’t want to make him wait too long, well not tonight anyway as he was far too tired. I removed my fingers from his backside and grabbed the lube, soon I had my cock positioned and ready.

“Are you ready for me lover?”

“God yes Fox I’m ready.”

I lunged forward and plunged deep within his gorgeous body, god it felt like I finally where I belonged. I worked up a rhythm pushing in and pulling out, within minutes I knew I wouldn’t be able to hold back any longer tonight.

 I grabbed Alex’s cock and jerked him off; I hung in there until we both came at the same time.

“I love you so much, please tell me that you believe me and want to be with me Alex?”

When I received no answer I started to worry, however I soon realized that he was fast asleep. My night was a restless one; I knew that deep down I was scared of waking up alone.

However to my surprise Alex was still here and in bed, I used the fact he was still asleep to my advantage. It felt so good to just lay here and watch him, the man was gorgeous and had such long eyelashes.

 I knew that we would have plenty to discuss, but to be honest that could wait until some other time.  
We spent the next couple of days together relaxing, however I knew it would all change as we couldn’t stay here forever.

“Alex how do you feel about coming home with me? I think we’ll need to leave here come morning…”

“Fox is that what you really want?”

“Yes it’s what I want more than anything, but we will need to discuss a couple of things first.”

“Great I thought they’d be a catch.”

“Alex there’s no catch believe me, I want you to come home with me regardless.”

“So what exactly is it you want to talk about?”

“Spender for one, I want you safe and away from him. At the end of the day I want you on the same side as me, I don’t just mean as my lover either.”

“My father’s already taken care of Spender, according to him I’m totally free of Spender now.”

“Do you trust your father Alex?”

“Yeah, well most of the time anyway. I can be a bastard but Spender needs him, he told them he’d only remain if they let me go.”

“Well I guess that’s a good start, secondly what about you and Hank?”

“What do you mean Fox? There is no me and Hank.”

“Is it totally over with the two of you then?”

“Yeah, I guess really it should never have even started.”

“So how come it did? According to Hank you were his first and only male lover, considering the amount of lovers he’s had it just seemed odd.”

“Yeah lucky me to be the only one.”  
“Hey he said that you’ll always be special to him and he’ll never forget you, he just wants to see you happy.”

“I guess at the end of the day it was my own fault.”

“How come, talk to me Alex as I won’t judge you.”

“Shit he reminded me of the one man I couldn’t have I guess, I flirted enough until he gave in to temptation. I guess I was offering him myself to do with as he pleased, to him I was just a sex object.”

“Only you Alex could manage to do that.”

“Do what?”

“Turn a straight man bi sexual.”

“Is that a compliment Fox?”

“Yes Alex it is, Jesus you’re just so gorgeous and addictive.”

“I flirted and then I kissed him, let’s just say he seemed hooked after that.”

“Yeah I bet he was.”

“He was rather nervous at first, yet after only three months we moved in together. I guess he was the perfect substitute for you, but then like everything else it came to an end.”

“Why what happened to make you end it?”

“Soon I was to learn he wasn’t exclusively mine, Hank had many girlfriends and sexual partners. Yet every time he came back I always let him in, eventually I just accepted him for how he was and knew he wouldn’t change.”

“So that still doesn’t explain why you ended it then, especially when you just said you’d accepted him as he was?”

“Shit I guess it was after I got a taste of the real you, it suddenly hit me how much he was using me. Don’t get me wrong as I did love him, I guess I felt like I deserved someone who’d be there for me.”

“You deserve someone who’ll be there for you and love you Alex, more than anything I want that person to be me.”

“Hey you make me sound like some damsel in distress, if anything I was just a fuckin idiot.”

“Did you have plenty of lovers Alex?”

“Fox believe what you want but Hank was my only lover. I’m not saying that I was a virgin before him, shit they were all just one night stands and it was just sex.”

“Yeah I was somewhat like that too, I guess with women I let them take over far too much.”

“Yeah well I was the same with Hank, I always gave in and let him do what the hell he wanted every time.”

“Alex I can’t guarantee that I won’t be demanding at times, shit with someone like you who wouldn’t be? “

“Fox I don’t care in certain circumstances, please just don’t ever hit me again in anger.”

“I saw the look of desperation that flashed across his gorgeous face, I stroked him on the cheek and then gently kissed him upon the lips.

“Alex I promise that I won’t hit you, however I can’t promise that we won’t ever argue at times.”

“Yeah I guess that’s only normal, I guess that I’ll have to learn to not be so over-sensitive.”

“Just don’t panic and run away, at least stay long enough to talk to me first please?”

“Fine I promise that I’ll try Fox, I guess I’m not very good with the relationship thing.”

“Hey that makes two of us.”

I knew that I’d be treading carefully for some time at first; however I knew that Alex was worth it.

XXXXXXXXXX

The day had come to leave the motel; I still had to wonder how Fox had managed to save me so many times.

“Fox can I just ask you one question?”

“Alex you can ask me anything at all.”

“Why do you want me to move in with you?”

“Because I love you, hey you don’t have to if you don’t want too.”

“Sorry I didn’t mean it like that Fox, I just meant as you know I have my own place.”

“Yeah I guess I just didn’t see the point of us been alone anymore, I thought we’d already spent enough time alone and wasted time.”

“Yeah true, I’ll have to go and pack everything up though.”

“So you do really want to move in then?”

“Yes Fox I want to move in, I want to be with you more than I’ve ever wanted anything.”

“Good can I have a kiss now then?”

“Fox you saved me in North Dakota, you even saved me after Skinner shot me.”

“Yeah and believe me I’m glad I did.”  
“Fox this is to be a fresh start with no lies at all, so how did you really find me each time?”

“Ha I guess we owe it to Spender, it’s really because of him even if not intentionally.”

“I don’t understand…”

“You tried placing a tracking device on my car; can you remember me letting you go?”

“Yeah I can remember, I just didn’t understand why you were willing to just let me walk away like that.”

“Alex do you remember me giving you a bottle of water.”

“Yeah I remember, shit I nearly choked on it though.”

“It wasn’t the water you nearly choked on, shit Alex it was the tiny tracking device.”

“Shit are you serious?”

“Yeah I’m sorry Alex, I guess it was just a spur of the moment thing.”

“So I would have died in North Dakota then?”

“Yeah Alex, look I know it’s hard but try not to dwell on it lover okay.”

“So where’s the tracker now?”

“I believe it came out when you bled so much.”

“So is that the real reason you want me to live with you, scared that you won’t have a way to check up on me?”

“No Alex I swear, look I’m sorry and I don’t know what else to say.”

“Fox I was joking, hey I don’t blame you for what you did.”

“Good because I just want you to be happy.”

“Fox I’m far happier now than I’ve ever been, come on can we just go home now?”

“Yeah I think I need to do some cleaning up, I also need to find the bedroom and then the bed.”

“That sounds like a good plan.”

“I plan to make love to you every night, then I want to wake up with you there in my arms beside me.”

“Hey I’ve no objection at all Fox, I’ve finally got the man I’ve wanted for years.”

Maybe things in my life were finally looking up, I now had my freedom along with the man I loved. Maybe I should send Spender a thank you card sometime, as I now had the chance of a new life and the one I’d only dreamed about.

  
The Seduction of an Enemy  
By CarolelaineD  
30/10/16


End file.
